Je suis magique
by Saraadvg
Summary: Crossover Exo à Poudlard. multi pairings - mais je les garde secret pour l'instant ;) Fluff, Humour, amitié, romance (smut) La scolarité à Poudlard n'est pas de tout repos, surtout quand répartis dans chaque maison, les membres se trouvent plus d'attraction les uns envers les autres que d'ignorance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je suis magique **_

_**Chapitre 1 : Tout est toujours la faute de Baekhyun**_

Un oeil à la pendule, encore trente minutes. Chanyeol tourne lentement la tête sur le côté pour faire un signe à Jongin à deux tables de lui.

"Tournez-vous monsieur Park, votre détention n'est pas encore terminée et elle ne le sera pas tant que je ne verrais pas ces coupes briller." La voix madame Chaut se fit cassante, comme toujours. D'un air las, elle fit un signe à l'adolescent de retourner à sa tâche. Elle commençait sérieusement à manquer d'imagination concernant leur punition, il faut dire que les trois gryffondors étaient prolifiques concernant leurs méfaits, c'était leur troisième retenue du mois et celui-ci ne venait pourtant que de commencer.

L'amitié entre Chanyeol, Baekhyun et Jongin avait été immédiate. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur le quai de la gare lors de leur première rentrée et en posant le pied dans les barques les emmenant à Poudlard ils avaient déjà le sentiment de ne plus vouloir se quitter. Baekhyun aimait dire que c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient tous finis ensemble à Gryffondor, le choixpeau avait senti qu'ils accompliraient de grandes choses ensemble. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne fallait écouter Baekhyun que d'une oreille. Si c'était à cause de la maladresse de Chanyeol qu'ils se faisaient prendre dans leurs farces à 90% du temps, il fallait reconnaître que les pires bêtises qu'ils aient accompli avaient toujours été à l'initiative de Baekhyun. Cette fois-ci n'était pas coutume, le plus âgé des trois avait voulu piéger le groupe de la chorale en transformant leurs instruments pendant la nuit et bien sûr les deux autres avaient suivi sans se poser de question.

Sortir de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu et déambuler dans les couloirs le soir était leur jeu favoris. Depuis qu'ils avaient posé le premier pied dans le château, six ans plus tôt, celui-ci n'avait plus le moindre secret pour eux et ils savaient comment faire pour s'y rendre invisible. Pourtant, plus souvent qu'ils ne le souhaiteraient, la chance les quittait. Cette fois-ci, la faute en incombait à Jongin qui avait voulu faire un détour par les cuisines. Mais aussi à Chanyeol car celui-ci avait eu le malheur de faire tomber l'étagère des trophées de Quidditch sur le chemin de la salle de musique. Baekhyun avait bien tenté de se cacher derrière une statue pendant que ses amis se faisaient prendre par le préfet en chef des Serpentard, Luhan, mais la ruse était inutile.

"Tiens, mais qui voilà dans les couloirs en dehors des heures du couvre -feu ? Park et Kim, c'est assez peu surprenant." Il les inspecte de la tête au pieds et fronce les sourcils en voyant des gâteaux sortir de la poche de Jongin. "Une petite faim ? C'est donc un manquement au couvre-feu et un vol de nourriture." Il leur fait un signe pour leur montrer le chemin qu'ils doivent emprunter pour retourner à leur dortoir. " Dix point de moins par élèves devraient être suffisant pour vous rappeler que les règles s'appliquent à vous aussi, ainsi que deux heures de retenue pour les dégâts que vous avez causé." Il fait un large geste vers les trophées restés au sol. "Ce sera donc trente points pour Gryffondor." Il jette un regard vers les sabliers pendus au-dessus d'eux dans les escaliers. Des boules dorés s'écoulent lentement vers le fond pour s'évaporer faisant baisser le score de la maison.

Chanyeol, les yeux grands ouverts, ne comprend pas "Trente ?"

Mais Luhan se contente de leur faire son fameux sourire en coin.

"Byun, tu peux sortir de là."

Tout le monde savait que l'un n'allait pas sans les autres. C'était Byun Park et Kim ou rien. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient été surnommé le trio infernal. Incapables de se séparer et toujours avec une mauvaise farce en tête, élèves comme professeurs avaient appris à les considérer comme un tout.

Et voilà pourquoi ils en étaient là, un samedi soir à nettoyer et faire briller les trophées qu'ils avaient fait tomber durant leur aventures nocturnes.

Chanyeol jette un nouveau coup d'oeil à la pendule, encore vingt-sept minutes. Il retient un soupire et reprend son chiffon pour frotter à nouveau l'acier s'évertuant à faire disparaître des tâches imaginaires.

Ce n'est que quand il est enfin autorisé à se lever qu'il se rend compte de la mauvaise position qu'il a pris. Chanyeol sort de la pièce en se massant la nuque tandis que Baekhyun arrive dans son dos et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Ce n'était pas si pénible. J'avais peur que ce soit plus exténuant mais au final c'était juste ennuyant. Je préfère ça à la fois où on a du jouer les assistants des premières années dans leurs cours de potions.

-Ou d'herbologie." Jongin avait vraiment gardé un mauvais souvenir de ce jour, il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de chance de tomber sur le jour des mandragores.

Baekhyun acquiesce lentement en continuant plus pour lui même.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire potion ou herbologie ?

\- Soin aux créatures magiques." À cette remarque de Chanyeol, Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de rire, comme s'il se souvenait d'un bon souvenir. Chanyeol se dit qu'ils ne doivent pas en garder le même ressenti. Ils avaient été mis en binôme avec les Poufsouffles et il avait eu la malchance de tomber sur un monsieur Kim je-sais-tout, le portait craché de son cousin le parfait Kim Junmyeon. Il avait passé son temps à se faire reprendre par le troisième année qui avec ses deux têtes de moins lui montrait qu'il en savait bien plus que lui.

C'était l'année où madame Chaut avait pensé que leur faire des travaux d'intérêt général et plus particulièrement des missions d'accompagnement des classes inférieures allait leur donner le sens des responsabilités, peut-être même les aider à vouloir devenir des exemples pour les plus jeunes. Elle avait abandonée au bout de quelques mois voyant qu'elle ne faisait que les inciter à avoir une mauvaise influence sur les autres classes. Quand un première année avait remplacé toutes les balles de Quidditch par des répliques qui explosaient comme des ballons de baudruches remplis d'eau à chaque fois qu'on les touchait, elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas bon que Baekhyun continue à gérer les cours de soutien de métamorphose pour les plus jeunes.

Pour la bonne mesure, Chanyeol donne un coup de coude à son ami et se met à marcher plus vite. Son geste ne reçoit qu'un grand éclat de rire de la part de Baekhyun qui prend Jongin par le bras pour l'entraîner dans le couloir. Les trois amis regagnent rapidement leur salle commune et Chanyeol se laisse tomber en premier dans les larges fauteuils rouges disposés devant la cheminée.

Il avait toujours su qu'il serait un sorcier. Ses parents l'étaient eux aussi et sa soeur avant lui avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Il se souvenait la frustration qu'il avait ressenti la première année quand il avait vu sa soeur disparaître dans le grand train cramoisie et qu'il restait sur le quai, avec ses parents. Il avait pourtant encore quelques années encore à attendre avant de voir son tour venir, ayant près de six ans d'écart avec Yoora.

A son onzième anniversaire, la lettre était venu directement à lui - dans le bec d'un hibou qui tapait à sa fenêtre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle joie qu'à ce moment, il faisait enfin parti de la communauté. La magie lui était venue assez tôt et avec facilité. La première fois, il avait déverrouillé la porte de derrière parce que son chien avait l'air de s'ennuyer et qu'il voulait aller dehors jouer avec lui. Le jardin s'était alors transformé en un immense parc d'attraction, la pelouse s'était recouverte de trampoline et les fleurs s'étaient mises à tournoyer au dessus du sol pour que Toben et lui puisse s'amuser à les pourchasser. C'était son grand père qui avait le premier remarqué ce qu'il se passait et il avait été assez impressionné par l'ampleur qu'avait pris la manifestation de ses pouvoirs. Chanyeol n'avait que quatre ans. Ses parents avaient tout autant été surpris mais c'est ensuite le côté pragmatique qui avait pris le dessus - par la suite leur garçon s'amusait à transformer tout ce qu'il touchait en jouet. Il avait eu tellement hâte de grandir pour pouvoir apprendre à faire de vrais tours.

Son tour était enfin arrivé et comme les autres membres de sa famille il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. La question s'était à peine posé, une seconde en contact avec ses cheveux et le choixpeau scandait son nom en rouge et or. Il avait suivi le chemin tracé pour lui, comme sa soeur il avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch. Tandis qu'elle avait été poursuiveuse, il avait rejoint l'équipe des batteurs. Six années avaient passées et Poudlard avait rempli toutes ses promesses et même plus.

Jongin s'assoit à sa droite et Baekhyun à sa gauche. Un regard autour de lui et Chanyeol ressent la satisfaction qu'il a à cet instant précis à être où il est. Si seulement ces années pouvaient ne pas s'arrêter. Une phrase s'accroche à ses lèvres. Une de celles qu'il prononce parfois quand il a ce recul comme une illumination et qu'il a envie de remercier ses amis pour ce qu'ils sont. Une de celle qui fait grincer des dents Baekhyun et lever les yeux au ciel Jongin. Pourtant, au moment où il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, il est coupé par une énième lamentation de Baekhyun.

"On a même pas pu repasser par la grande salle, on a loupé le repas de Thanksgiving, je suis dégoutté.

-Non, tu n'es pas dégoutté pour le repas mais parce que c'est samedi soir et que c'est le seul soir de la semaine où les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles finissent en même temps et peuvent dîner ensemble."

Jongin et Chanyeol connaissaient la routine par coeur. Baekhyun se lamentait toujours des moments qu'il ne pouvait pas passer avec son petit-ami en oubliant qu'ils étaient bien rare et qu'ils se compensaient par des retrouvailles déchirantes comme si les deux amoureux avaient souffert le martyre et ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une éternité. Jongin et Chanyeol avaient toujours ce regard de compassion, celui qu'ils s'échangeait l'un envers l'autre, tous les deux trop habitués et trop perplexes devant le peu de pudeur que pouvaient avoir Baekhyun et son petit ami dans leur gestes affectueux.

Si ce soir, Baekhyun n'avait pas pu passer un peu de temps avec son cher et tendre, les deux amis savaient d'avance que le lendemain matin allait être digne des plus grandes comédies romantiques. Baekhyun allait peut-être même faire le pied de grue devant les portes des dortoirs de Serdaigle pour ne pas gaspiller les secondes qu'il leur auraient fallu pour se rejoindre dans la grande salle.

Malgré cela, Chanyeol l'envierai presque au fond de pouvoir être dans une relation et d'avoir quelqu'un qui partage ses sentiments.

Les sentiments, ce n'est pas ce qui perturbe Sehun. Il a même l'impression qu'il peut exploser à tout moment, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir le flot d'émotions qui l'anime. Grimpant les marches qui le ramène à son dortoir, il murmure du bout des lèvres le mot de passe et se laisse tomber dans le canapé le plus proche. Il lance un regard de côté à son voisin mais celui-ci prend la parole sans même lever le nez du livre qu'il tient entre ses mains.

« J'en déduis que ça n'a pas marché ?

-Mr Roy ne veut même pas me laisser approcher son labo. » Croisant ses bras sur son torse, Sehun fronce les sourcils et affiche une moue agacée.

« Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait que je viennes avec toi. » Il continu à tourner lentement les pages de son livre et Sehun foudroie son ami du regard.

« Tu crois que tu y serais mieux arrivé que moi ?

-C'est certain. » Il n'y a aucun doute dans la voix de Kyungsoo et Sehun ne peut s'empêcher de lui donner un coup de coude.

Kyungsoo et lui s'était rencontré la première année. Assis côte à côte quand leur nom avait été associé à la maison Serpentard, ils avaient partagé leur première critique envers le groupe bruyant venant de la table de Gryffondor et leur amitié était née. Le seul point en lequel ils divergeaient concernait les cours de potions. Tous les deux, extrêmement doués dans la matière, se disputaient la première place depuis des années. L'arrivée de Mr Roy, remplaçant de Mme Fox, avait pourtant donné un coup d'arrêt au parcours de Sehun. Jusque là, l'enseignante en potion n'avait pas réussit à déterminer lequel des deux adolescents excellaient le mieux, mais Sehun - qui arrivait à amadouer la vieille dame - dû rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que son charme n'opérait pas sur le nouveau venu. Il était par contre sensible à la rigueur du travail fourni par Kyungsoo.

« Si tu lui avais dit que tu voulais la clé de son laboratoire pour pouvoir se servir dans sa réserve et faire toutes les potions que tu voulais, je doutes qu'il aurait accepté.

-J'aurais simplement dit que j'allais m'y entraîner pour avancer dans le programme. »

Relevant un sourcil, Sehun se tourne vers son ami et le regarde poursuivre sa lecture avec nonchalance.

« Malin. » Cette fois-ci, Kyungsoo daigne relever les yeux et lui lance un regard moqueur.

« Non, pas malin, serpentard. » Il corne la page qu'il est en train de lire et repose le livre sur la table basse. « Je viendrais avec toi la prochaine fois. »

Sehun hausse les épaules.

« Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner.

-Non, mais j'ai appris que Nayeon avait besoin d'un filtre, je pourrais lui vendre.

-Tu veux re-commencer ton trafic de potion ?

-Ça marchait plutôt bien.

-Tu ne te souviens pas pourquoi on l'a fermé ? »

Kyungsoo lève les yeux au ciel.

« Luhan Hyung ne peut pas être toujours derrière notre dos.

-Et pourtant si. »

Sursautant, Kyungsoo se retourne et constate qu'en effet Luhan est bien juste derrière lui et qu'il pose sur lui un regard peu sympathique.

« Je plaisantais bien sûr.

-Et bien pas moi. Tu te souviens que la dernière fois que ton trafic a été florissant il y a eu des blessés.

-Minseok n'est même pas resté la nuit à l'infirmerie !

-Il a quand même du avoir des béquilles pour marcher pendant deux semaines et il a loupé un match. »

Kyungsoo chasse la phrase d'un revers de la main.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas ma faute, il n'était même pas visé.

-Mais personne ne devrait être visé. » Luhan contourne le fauteuil pour s'asseoir à la place restante. « Je suis préfet, je ne peux pas vous couvrir. » Il pointe un doigt vers Kyungsoo « Si tu te lance encore dans cette combine, et que je te prend sur le faite je vais devoir te dénoncer et la punition sera cette fois-ci plus grave que des heures de colles et du travail suplémentaire.

-Justement, « si tu me prends sur le faite ».

-Kyungsoo ! ».

Luhan avait été désigné prefet deux ans plus tôt, sans surprise. Il savait que nombreux de ses camarades étaient turbulents et avait tenté d'être le plus juste possible. Pourtant, il devait bien admettre que si la plupart des élèves de Serpentard le redoutaient, ce n'était pas le cas de Sehun et Kyungsoo. N'ayant qu'un an d'écart et faisant tous trois parti de l'équipe de Quidditch, il aurait été difficile pour eux de ne pas nouer une certaine amitié. Néanmoins, la position de Luhan en tant qu'à la fois préfêt et capitaine de l'équide de Quidditch lui imposait des responsabilités envers les deux plus jeunes. Il entamait sa septième année, Sehun et Kyungsoo leur sixième et il redoutait déjà comment les choses allaient tourner pour eux l'année prochaine – quand il ne serait plus là pour leur sauver la mise.

Ce n'était pas que les deux adolescents étaient les plus farceurs mais quand un mauvais coup se préparaient – ils étaient toujours de la partie. Brillants, sûr d'eux et étonnament chanceux, Luhan savaient qu'au fond ils s'en sortiraient car trop de professeurs les avaient pris en affection mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attraper des cheveux blanc à chaque fois que l'un des professeurs le convoquait dans son bureau pour "une mise au point sur les sixièmes année". Un an plus tôt, il avait démanteler le trafic de Kyungsoo, l'apogée de leur méfaits. L'élève de cinquième années avait trouvé judicieux de mettre à profit ses talents en potion pour concoqueter des filtres pour ses camarades – contre bien entendu une contre-partie financière. Luhan s'était demandé à quoi cet argent lui avait servi car il était de notoriété publique que le famille Do était aisé. Toujours est-il que l'entreprise était devenue florissante et pour répondre à toutes les demandes, Sehun avait lui aussi contribué au projet. Luhan n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps la machination opérait. Il avait fini par entendre un bruit de couloir et avait suivi Sehun un soir, découvrant un laboratoire de fortune dans une des salles de classe inutilisée. Il n'avait pas assisté au conseil qui avait suivi entre professeurs et les deux Serpentards mais ils avaient trouver de quoi les convaincre car ils s'en étaient sorti avec quelques retenues et des tâches pour l'écoles. Leur repentance avait brillé de sincérité et ils avaient promis de ne plus se retrouver impliqué dans ce genre de mauvais coup. Les entendre ce soir aborder le sujet avec autant de nonchalence le suprenait autant que cela l'agaçait.

"Le conseil vous fera renvoyer si vous recommencez. Tu t'ennuies à ce point pour n'avoir pas mieux à faire que de risquer ta dernière année ?"

La question est destinée à Kyungsoo et celui hausse les épaules, peu échaudé par les paroles de Luhan. Voyant pourtant son ton sérieux et son front inquiet, il se redresse dans son fauteuil.

"Je ne faisais que plaisanter Luhan Hyung – je n'ai même plus le matériel pour." Il lance un regard vers son ami. " Sehun veut simplement s'entraîner en potion pour rentrer dans les petits papiers de Mr Roy.

-Même pas vrai, je …

-Mais il lui a refusé l'accès alors ne t'inquiètes pas."

Luhan garde pourtant les sourcils froncés.

"Pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas du tutorat alors?"

Kyungsoo se penche pour répondre mais Sehun est plus rapide. Il soupire fortement.

"Arrêtez de penser qu'il est plus fort que moi, on en est au même point. C'est juste que Roy ne m'aime pas. Je suis meilleur que Kyungsoo."

Luhan promène son regard de l'un à l'autre, de la moue blessé de Sehun au petit sourire en coin de Kyungsoo. Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, il se dit qu'il y a pourtant de quoi s'inquiéter avec ces deux là mais ce soir il n'a pas le courage."

La pendule emêt un bruit pour marquer la nouvelle heure et se relevant il fait un geste de la main pour désigner ses deux camarades.

"Je dois partir faire ma ronde mais je vais garder un oeil sur vous. Le moindre soupçon de potions clandestines et …" Il ne finit pas sa phrase, interdit quant à la suite. Dénoncerait-il vraiment ses camarades ?

"Et quoi … ?" Ce que Kyungsoo pouvait être impertinent, il se demandait pourquoi il ne faisait même qu'hésiter ?

"Et vous serez les coupables désignés. Je ne suis pas sûr que le filtre de Nayeon en vaille la peine."

Il leur tourne ensuite le dos pour rejoindre la porte de la salle commune. Se massant les tempes, il essaie de se concentrer sur ce qui en vaut plus la peine comme le prochain match de Quidditch ou son devoir de divination mais l'idée lui reste en tête. Secouant la tête pour chasser ces idées, il rejoint son collègue de Serdaigle et ensemble il commence la ronde de l'aile Ouest.

L'aile Est est assurée par les deux préfêts de Poufsouffles. Normalement, celui de Gryfondor aurait du le rejoindre mais il leur avait fait faux-bonds et en soit Junmyeon était content de ce contre-temps. La semaine avait été éprouvante, il n'avait pas eu une seconde à lui, encore moins pour ses amis et il était content de passer un peu de temps avec Yixing.

"Je n'ai même pas pu te demander comment s'était passé le bouclage du dernière article de la gazette de Poudlard ? Tu m'avais dis que tu avais du mal à trouver le dernier article à y mettre non ?"

Yixing semble sortir de ses pensées – comme c'était souvent le cas – tandis qu'il hoche la tête en répondant à Junmyeon.

"Oui, il me manquait deux pages. J'ai du remplacer au dernier moment, normalement ces pages étaient à Baekhyun il devait faire un compte rendu du dernier match de Quidditch mais …" Yixing a du mal pour trouver les mots justes pour finir sa phrase et Junmyeon éclate de rire.

"Laisse moi deviner, il avait passé les deux pages a expliquer comment Jongin était le meilleur gardin de tout les temps et que Chanyeol leur avait assuré la victoire en abattant tous les cognards sur son chemin et libéré le passage pour leur attrapeur ?

-Ça, et il disait que tout le monde avait hâte de voir comment Jongdae allait trouver une stratégie pour mener Serdaigle à la victoire durant leur prochain match contre Gryfondor."

Junmyeon hausse un sourcil.

"En soit, je me demande aussi ce que va donner ce match."

Junmyeon était le capitaine de Poufsouffle. Leur équipe était loin d'être la meilleure mais ils se défendaient bien. Si Serpentard et Gryfondor rafflaient souvent les premières places, ils imposaient une serieuse résistance aux Serdaigles. Jongdae et lui offraient souvent des matchs pleins de rebonbissements et le résultat n'était jamais connu d'avance.

Même si, nombreux étaient ceux qui prenait déjà leur pari en faveur de Gryfondor, il donnait sa chance à Jongdae. Ses équipiers n'étaient pas les plus vifs mais ils avaient le meilleur gardien – n'en déplaise à Jongin – avec un ratio de 89% de buts arrêtés, Minseok était indétrônable, et ils avaient aussi les meilleurs tactiques. Jongdae savait être un fin stratège et Junmyeon avait hâte de voir ce qu'il avait préparé pour les Gryfondors. Un geste de Yixing le ramène au présent et il comprend que son ami continuait à parler.

".. je devais le laisser écrire le prochain article aussi mais vu comment c'est parti je ne pense pas que confier des articles à Baekhyun ai été une bonne idée." Junmyeon hoche lentement la tête – il savait que Yixing avait tendance à voir le bien partout et à ne pas se méfier – pourtant il avait su dès le début que faire confiance au Gryfondor pour lui fournir des articles compte-rendu sur les matchs avait été une très mauvaise initiative de Yixing. Baekhyun était tout sauf partial. Il agissait comme un faboy à chaque match de Gryfondor et Serdaigle et ne se faisait petit que quand les équipes se faisaient face à face. Ce n'était pas un rapport réel qu'il allait rendre mais une ôde à ses amis et son petit ami. Ne voulant pourtant pas acabler son ami, Junmyeon lui tend un sourire rassurant.

"Ce n'est pas grave, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour écrire la page Quidditch. Mais du coup tu as mis quoi ce mois-ci ?"

Yixing hausse les épaules.

"J'avais écrit un article sur les différentes façons d'entrer en communication avec les arbres mais je n'avais pas pu le publier alors cette fois-ci c'était l'occasion."

Junmyeon fait une moue intéressée avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami en levant les yeux au ciel. Il change rapidement de sujet et ils finissent leur ronde.

Le lendemain matin, il n'est même pas étonnant que Jongdae soit le premier levé dans la tour des Serdaigle. Passant devant Minseok, endormi sur l'une des tables, un parchemin sous la joue et une plume toujours à la main, il passe une main sur son épaule.

"Minseok ? Minseok ?"

L'élève en sixième année, sursaute dans son sommeil avant de se redresser vivement.

"Que ? Quoi ?"

Jongdae le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

"Tu as passé la nuit ici ?"

Minseok se passe une main sur les yeux en s'étirant.

"J'avais un devoir à finir pour aujourd'hui.

-Défense contre les forces du mal ?"

Réprimant un baillement, le Serdaigle se contente de hocher la tête. Puis, prenant du recul, il regarde Jongdae de la tête au pied.

"Tu es déjà prêt ?

-Oui, j'étais réveillé tôt ce matin et j'avais faim." Il pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami. "Tu devrais monter, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller aussi."

Inspectant une dernière fois son reflet dans la glace, il franchit la porte de sa salle commune pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Il a le sourire au lèvre tandis qu'il dégringole les marches mais celui-ci s'évanoui quand il réalise qu'il n'y a pratiquement personne de levé. Parcourant la salle des yeux il remarque Yixing, les paupières à moitié fermé devant son jus de fruit et Luhan, deux tables plus loin, prenant son petit – déjeuner tout en lisant un livre. Ce dernier doit sentir un regard sur lui car il relève les yeux et fait un signe de la main dans sa direction. Jongdae y répond timidement – Luhan et lui n'avait jamais été très proche et Jongdae prenait leur rivalité très au sérieux – après tout pourquoi copiner avec le capitaine de Serpentard ? Ne voulant pas commencer à déjeuner seul il retourne sur ses pas mais apperçoit au loin ce qu'il cherche. Il est impossible de ne pas remarquer Chanyeol avec sa touffe bouclée et sa haute stature. Il sait que Baekhyun et Jongin ne doivent pas être loin et s'empresse de les rejoindre. Il n'a que le temps de tendre un sourire à Jongin, une main sur l'épaule de Chanyeol quand il sent soudain des bras se refermer sur lui. Il ne jette même pas un regard en arrière, il reconnaîtrait cette présence même s'il était prit dans un sortilège de confusion. Il avait tout appris par coeur, cette main sur lui, cette odeur et cette voix dans son oreille. Baekhyun.

Passant une main sur la sienne, il se donne une seconde pour fermer les yeux et apprécier ce moment avant de se tourner pour lancer un sourire éclatant à son petit-ami.

"Je suis venu te chercher devant ta salle commune mais tu étais déjà descendu.

-Je pensais que tu aurais faim en premier, vous avez loupé le dîner de Thanksgiving."

Baekhyun secoue négativement la tête.

"C'est toi en premier."

Depuis la jour où ils avaient été plus qu'amis, cela avait toujours été Jongdae en premier pour Baekhyun. L'adolescent avait eu un coup de coeur pour son camarade de Serdaigle dès les premiers mots qu'ils avaient échangés. Baekhyun avait ensuite porté ce crush pendant les premières années de leur scolarité. Il lui avait été bien difficile de garder cette affection secrète. Jongin et Chanyeol avaient remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose au premier rougissement et ils avaient insistés, supportés et conseillés leur ami jusqu'à ce que finalement en cinquième année il se jette à l'eau. Qui aurait pu croîre que Baekhyun pouvait devenir encore plus enamouraché ? Ou que Jongdae et lui allaient se trouver comme on trouve l'exacte deuxième chaussette que l'on croyait mangé par le lave-linge. Ils se correspondaient, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Leurs manifestations d'affection étaient débordantes, leur chamailleries éclairaient toutes les lanternes du château et leurs sentiments se lisaient en blanc sur noir sur le moindre centimètre de leur peau. Au début Jongin et Chanyeol avaient craint de se sentir de trop en présence du couple, mais si le ChenBaek était aussi embarrassant que bruyant, ils n'en restaient pas moins adorablement attachant. Et même si Chanyeol se serait passé d'avoir jamais a assisté à l'une de séance de découverte bucale – il jurait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui en voyant une langue la première fois, " C'est comme si j'étais un parent qui assiste à la première fois de son fils, c'est traumatisant" auquel Jongin s'était contenté de lever les sourcils "Vous avez de drôles de rituels dans ta famille" - il devait admettre que la plupart du temps il trouvait attendrissant la façon dont le couple se comportait l'un envers l'autre.

À ce moment précis, il trouve que les retrouvailles prennent trop de temps et il fait un signe de la tête à Jongin avant de se diriger vers la grande salle. Quelques personnes sont installées et il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil vers un groupe en particulier. Un sursaut du coeur quand il apperçoit le visage pour lequel il se langui mais il se reprend rapidement quand il remarque le regard confus que lui lance Jongin. Il esquisse un sourire qu'il espère sincère et s'asseoit à la table rouge et or ravalant son coeur lourd en même temps que son oeuf au plat.

"Oh ! Salut Junmyeon !"

Chanyeol relève les yeux de son assiette pour voir Jongin adresser un large sourire au préfet des Poufsouffle. Les deux adolescents étaient partenaires de divination. Leur peu de conviction en la matière avait forgé leur amitié.

Pourtant, il se rend compte que son ami se rembruni quand il remarque la personne derrière Junmyeon. Voyant qu'il n'est pas le seul à s'être rendu compte du changement de comportement de son ami, Chanyeol se redresse sur son ban.

"Ça va Junmeyeon ? Ça va Yixing ?

-Bien merci."

Ils échangent quelques banalités mais Jongin reste muet pendant toute la conversation. Une fois que les Pousfouffles ont rejoint leur table, Chanyeol se tourne vers son camarade.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as un problème avec Yixing ?"

Jongin semble sortir de sa torpeur.

"Yixing ? .. non, non je n'ai pas de problème. Je pensais juste à autre chose."

Chanyeol voit bien qu'il n'en tirera rien et décide de ne pas insister. Jongin savait être réservé, il respectait cette facette de sa personalité.

Sehun et Kyungsoo sont attablés quelques tables plus loin. Kyungsoo se sert dans la pile de chou crème – il prend bien évidement l'un de ceux qui forme la base – et relève des yeux rieurs quand il voit un première année se déconfire tandis qu'il vient de faire s'écrouler la pile en se servant. Satisfait de ce début de matinée qui s'annonce plutôt bien, il se tourne vers son ami mais remarque que celui-ci tourne et retourne sa cuillère dans sa tasse. Il n'a rien avalé depuis qu'ils se sont installés.

"Tu ne manges pas ?

-Trop noué." Sehun fait rouler sa tasse contre sa paume avant de laisser retomber sa cuillère sur la table en un geste rageur. "Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Roy s'échine à me refuser ce maudit labo. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire que j'y passe une heure de temps en temps ? Je ne vais pas lui vider son stock d'ingrédiens."

Kyungsoo délaisse le bol de porridge qu'il venait de se préparer pour jeter un regard en coin à son compagnon. Il ne comprenait pas sa récente obsession pour le labo de potion. Certes, tous les deux avaient entretenus cette histoire de rivalité mais ils ne la prenait pas au sérieux. Après tout qu'importe qui était le meilleur en potion.

"En quoi c'est si important ? Tu veux à ce point t'entraîner ?

-Ce n'est pas ça … je veux juste être sûr de mes notes."

Cette fois-ci Kyungsoo fronce les sourcils.

"Tes notes ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois d'inquiéter pour ça. Tu as toujours eu de bons résultats en potion pourquoi est-ce que...

-Tu ne comprends pas. Ils sont bons, ils devraient être excellents ! Roy ne veut pas me donner les notes que je mérite, il est plus dur avec moi parce qu'il pense que je devrais travailler plus mais en même temps il ne me donne pas accès au labo. Il _faut_ que je n'ai que des Optimal pour le reste de l'année.

-Attend, je ne te suis pas. Pourquoi, il _faut _?"

Sehun soupire en se passant une main dans la nuque. Son ton est faible quand il reprend.

"J'ai postulé en médicologie."

Kyungsoo se penche, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

"Quoi ?"

Sehun se redresse pour regarder son ami dans les yeux.

"J'ai postulé en médicologie.

-Mais.. mais.." Kyungsoo cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, il perd une seconde ses mots. ".. tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé. Je croyais que tu voulais devenir avocat comme ta mère ?

-Oui.. je.. j'ai cru que c'était ce que je voulais mais … je crois que je voudrais devenir médecin.. en fait. Enfin, travailler aux remèdes.

-Ça t'ai venu comme ça ?" Sehun hausse les épaules mais n'ajoute rien. " Tu veux être médecin." Kyungsoo se parle plus pour lui même avant de demander à nouveau. "Mais du coup quel rapport avec le labo ?"

Sehun soupire.

"Pour rentrer dans la formation j'ai besoin d'un dossier irréprochable. Il me faut les meilleurs notes en potion sinon c'est fini pour moi. Cette compétition.. au début ce n'était qu'un jeu mais maintenant il faut vraiment que je sois le meilleur.

-Ça change tout." murmure Kyungsoo avant de réfléchir un instant. Puis, soudainement, il se redresse avant de planter sa cuillère dans son bol. "Je vais aller voir Roy, on va négocier ton accès au labo. J'irais voir Luhan pour qu'il aille faire pression aussi. Il pourra argumenter en expliquant la situation, si c'est pour des raisons scolaires je ne vois pas comment il pourrait refuser."

Mais Sehun lève déjà une main pour l'arrêter.

"Ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec lui mais notre ancienne entreprise de revente nous porte préjudice, il dit que je dois re-gagner sa confiance d'abord. Il y pensera pour la rentrée prochaine, sauf qu'il sera …

-trop tard."

Kyungsoo se rend compte qu'il s'était presque relevé en sentant la pression de Sehun sur son bras. C'est à son tour de soupirer fortement.

"Il doit bien y avoir un moyen.

-Les potions du concours d'entrée ne sont pas au programme. Je dois les préparer en dehors des cours pour me perfectionner."

Kyungsoo pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"On va trouver. On a toujours réussi jusque là non ? On va trouver."

S'il avait pu se douter que quelques heures plus tard la solution se présenterais d'elle-même.

Junmyeon sortait de la bibliothèque les bras chargés d'ouvrages. Il fit un signe à Minseok qui était encore attablé, sa place encerclé d'ouvrage sur les loup-garous et sa plume grattant rapidement sur son parchemin.

Il regagne rapidement sa salle commune où il salut Eunwoo et JaeHyun en plein partie d'échec avant de s'assoir à une table près de Yixing.

Celui-ci jette un coup d'oeil à ses livres avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

"Tu sais que tu deviens ridicule à t'entêter comme ça ?

-Absolument pas. Je vais y arriver, ce n'est quand même pas impossible.

-Si justement, ça a été créé pour être difficile pour la plupart des sorciers. Tu risques de simplement perdre des mois si tu continues comme ça. Il est toujours temps d'affronter...

-Ne finis pas cette phrase. On s'était mis d'accord, tu me soutenais dans mon projet et je voulais bien croire en l'existance des nargols."

Yixing lève les yeux au ciel mais lève deux mains en reddition.

"Très bien mais je maintiens que tu vas avoir besoin d'un coup de main et ce ne peut pas être moi dans ce domaine là." Il repousse le deuxième livre de la pile pour lire le titre du troisième, _Connaître le lexique pour bien réaliser ses potions_. "Serieusement Jun, tu en es aux bases, il faut se rendre à l'évidence." Mais son ami chasse sa phrase d'un revers d'épaule.

"Je peux apprendre."

Pourtant si d'apparence il se veut fort dans son projet, Junmyeon est loin d'être idiot il n'arrivera jamais à réaliser la potion qu'il souhaite. Elle est déjà complexe pour des sorciers ayant terminé leur formation, ce n'est pas lui avec ses notions chancellantes qui pourra faire la différence. Il a besoin d'excellence en la matière. Le problème étant que l'excellence dans ce château s'appelait Do Kyungsoo ou Oh Sehun et qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'adresse à eux pour un service. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'il ne le désirait pas, que c'était stupide car les serpentards allaient plus probablement lui rire au nez qu'accepter mais – qu'en fin de compte c'était peut-être sa seule chance et que le résultat en valait le sacrifice. Il lui avait fallu des semaines de soupires au yeux levés au ciel de Yixing et d'échecs éclaboussants ou laissant ses mains recouvertes de substances étranges pour qu'il finisse par concevoir que ce "hors de question" valait peut-être le coup d'être tenté. C'était surement son échec de la veille où il avait ruiné un nouveau chaudron qui l'avait persuadé ou alors le fait que même le lexique des potions semblait incompréhensible pour lui, toujours est-il que c'est ce jour là que Junmyeon se décida à tenter sa chance.

Traversant le parc, il remarqua que Sehun se trouvait devant lui, il remontait les marches pour rentrer dans le château. Hâtant le pas, Junmyeon s'essoufla à le rattraper et l'interpella du fond d'un couloir.

"Oh Sehun !"

Le garçon ne devait pas s'attendre à être interpellé car il se retourna les sourcils relevé.

"Je peux te parler une minute ?" Sehun hoche la tête. "Voilà.. hum .. je voulais..." Junmyeon cherchait ses mots et le fait que son voisin s'impatientait ne l'aidait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voulais te demander une faveur.

-Une faveur ?

-Oui.. hum.. j'ai besoin de réaliser une potion pour .. des raisons personnelles mais je ne peux pas la réaliser moi même.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle est plutôt complexe et j'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un qui s'y connait en potion."

La demande était farfelue. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le parfait préfêt Kim de très raisonnable Poufsouffle viendrait lui demander son aide. La curiosité l'emportant, il se surpend quand même à demander.

"Quelle potion ?

-Un filtre. Un filtre de vérité."

Et pour le coup Sehun est prit de court. Le filtre de vérité était très compliqué à réaliser, il demandait des semaines de préparation. Quelle utilité préfêt Kim pouvait bien en avoir ?

"Pourquoi tu as besoin de cette potion.

-J'ai mes raisons. Écoute, je sais que tu réalisais des potions pour des élèves à un moment. Je sais que celle-ci est particulière mais je peux te payer ce qu'il faudra."

Junmyeon chasse la proposition.

"Le problème ce n'est pas ça. Pour la préparation il faut un lieu sûr, avec un extérieur, du matérie, des ingrédiens, c'est impossible ici."

Le visage de Junmyeon reste ferme tandis qu'il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre. C'était le moment de tenter le tout pour le tout.

"En fait … j'ai déjà un endroit et .. je peux trouver les ingrédiens."

Sehun sait que c'est folie. Il aurait du refuser la proposition avant même de l'écouter. Pourtant il sent qu'il y a plus, que cette offre pourrait aller dans les deux sens.

"Tu as un endroit pour réaliser des potions ? Ici ?" Junmyeon hoche la tête. " Et tu peux trouver les ingrédiens pour ta potion ?" Nouveau signe positif. "Tu pourrais en trouver pour d'autres potions ?" Cette fois-ci Junmyeon se passe une main dans la nuque. "Euh.. oui. En soit, oui je peux en avoir."

Sehun est une fois de plus assailli par un flots de sentiments et de possibilités mais pour cette fois il décide de l'embrasser. Il ne lui faut qu'un instant pour réfléchir.

"Je te propose un autre type de marché. Je te fais ta potion, si en parallèle tu me donnes un accès total à ton labo et que tu me fournis tous les ingrédiens dont j'ai besoin."

Junmyeon semble perplexe. Il ne comprend pas les liens qui se font dans la tête de Sehun mais l'occasion est trop belle.

Il tend une main qu'il veut ferme et décidée.

"C'est d'accord."


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis magique - Qui aurait cru que Yixing serait notre sauveur

Ce n'était pas l'endroit où il aimait passer ses jeudi soir. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'endroit du château où il aimait dévouer ses heures, mais voilà, il en était là, à la lumière faiblarde d'une bougie, à essayer tant bien que mal de gratter autant de mots que possible sur son parchemin. Minseok ne savait pas ce qu'il donnerait pour en avoir fini avec tous les devoirs qu'il avait en retard.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas organisé, simplement c'était sa dernière année et il était plus exigeant envers lui même – ses professeurs aussi. Il avait demandé de grandes écoles de formation au sortir de Poudlard et il sentait que cette année allait être décisive. Pour être sûr d'avoir le niveau pour l'an prochain, la plupart des ses enseignants lui avaient proposés des exercices supplémentaires. Il avait ambitieusement accepté, gratifié de leur implication, maintenant il se demandait si ce n'était pas trop. Il avait pris du retard sur ces cours initiaux et passait plus de temps à travailler qu'à manger ou dormir – parfois même les deux réunis. Il avait besoin d'une pause mais ne voyait pas bien comment en obtenir une.

Se passant une main dans la nuque. Minseok repousse les livres qui sont devant lui. Les ayant déjà consulté, il décide de les poser sur la table à côté de la sienne. Cela ne change rien à son problème mais lui donne l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose. Un coup d'oeil à la pendule et il se rend compte qu'il va devoir remballer ses affaires. Il lui reste pourtant tout un parchemin à remplir et il prend trente bonnes secondes à se demander s'il devrait les faire ce soir ou se lever plus tôt le lendemain pour le finir avant le cours. Il n'a pas le temps de se décider qu'il entend des pas dans le couloir. Se retournant, il voit un dos se profiler entre les rayonnages – Serpentard.

-Minseok ?

-Ah Luhan, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

-Je vais commencer ma ronde. C'est la fermeture tu sais ? » Il désigne de la tête la pile de livres, de parchemins et de plumes sur sa table.

« Oui, je sais. J'allais ranger. » Minseok se redresse vivement et d'un tour de baguette fait rentrer toutes ses affaires dans son sac.

« Tu finis encore tard, c'est la métamorphose qui te donne du mal ?"

Le Serdaigle de septième année secoue négativement la tête.

"J'ai un devoir de divinitation à finir.

-Il est pour quand ?

-Il était pour hier."

Luhan hoche la tête compréhensif avant de se pencher sur la table pour récupérer une plume coincée sous un livre avant de la tendre à son camarade. D'un coup de baguette il ordonne aux livres de se ranger.

"On a tous des passes comme ça où le travail s'accumule.

-Je crois que là je vais quand même avoir du mal à m'en sortir.

-Si tu veux je peux te donner un coup de main ?"

Minseok et Luhan n'étaient à proprement parlé "amis" mais cela faisaient six ans qu'ils se suivaient de classe en classe, qu'ils se retrouvaient sur le terrain de Quidditch, des liens s'étaient formés. Ils avaient réussi à dépasser le stade de concurrent et "d'ennemi supposés" par rapport à leur maison. Leurs échanges étaient brefs mais toujours amicaux. Cette fois-ci c'était la première fois qu'ils dépassaient le stade de la phrase poli pour véritablement entammer un échange.

"Ma ronde ne va pas être très longue, les gryffondors s'occupent de l'aile Ouest. Je peux te rejoindre après dans la salle des préfets, à deux on finirait ça bien plus vite.

-Hum .. oui pourquoi pas.

-Je sais ce qu'attend la prof dans ce type de devoir, plus c'est gros plus elle valide. J'ai toujours des supers notes avec elle, je vais te montrer."

Le rendez-vous est pris et Minseok se rend dans la salle des préfets pour installer ses affaires en attendant que Luhan est fini sa ronde. Il va aussi en profiter pour faire une sieste bien mérité.

C'est un matin pourtant bien similaire aux autres mais Kyungsoo à du mal à dé-froncer ses sourcils. Sehun avait disparu dans la soirée et il n'était pas là au petit déjeuner. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Son ami avait parru si vulnérable la veille, jamais Kyungsoo ne s'était imaginé que son orientation le souciait à ce point. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

Jetant un dernier regard dans le couloir, il se résout à finalement rentrer en classe. Il prend leurs places habituelles et ne peut s'empêcher de rester tourné vers la porte. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sehun d'être en retard, où pouvait-il bien être ?

Il n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'apesantir sur la situation que du coin de l'oeil il se rend compte que quelqu'un s'est assis à ses côtés. Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, il se détourne de son poste d'observation et lance un regard peu avenant au nouveau venu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Park ?"

Park Chanyeol ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu avec sa haute stature, son sourire plein de dent et sa touffe de cheveux rouge qu'il avait coloré pour le dernier match de Quidditch. Même au milieu d'une foule, il était impossible de le manquer. Pourtant, il était de notoriété publique que si gryffondors et serpentards ne s'entendaient pas, Chanyeol et Kyungsoo n'échappaient pas à la règle, loin sans faux.

"La place était vide, je me suis dit que ...

-Non. C'est une mauvaise idée.

-Mais je n'ai encore rien dit."

Kyungsoo soupire et détourne le regard.

"C'est la place de Sehun.

-Mais il n'est pas là.

-Il va arriver."

Kyungsoo fait de son possible pour essayer de ne pas remarquer la moue qu'arbore Chanyeol. Plus loin, il entend les gryffondors parler d'eux et s'esclaffer.

"Tu devrais rejoindre tes amis.

-Non, je veux être là. Les places n'ont pas de noms de réservation. Penses-y ça pourrait être un moyen d'apprendre à nous connaî...

-Pas envie. Arrête d'insister.

-Tu ne veux jamais que je m'asseois à côté de toi.

-Avec raison. C'est le cours de potion Park, on est pas du tout du même niveau ce serait ridicule de travailler ensemble.

-Si, tu pourrais m'aider."

Kyungsoo finit par reporter son attention vers Chanyeol.

"Les potions t'intéressent maintenant ?"

Le gryffondor hésite une seconde.

"Pas vraiment ..." et il ajoute avec un petit sourire ".. mais toi oui."

Kyungsoo lève les yeux au ciel et lâche un nouveau soupire. Il ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais s'interrompt en voyant la silhouette de Sehun se profiler dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi et retourne à ta place, Sehun arrive."

Chanyeol lance un regard défaitiste vers le nouvel arrivant et se lève en baissant la tête. Il a perdu son sourire mais tente de sauver la face en faisant une moue comique à ses camarades qui l'accueillent en la taquinant.

"Do t'as encore éconduit Chanyeol ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes, il ne cédera jamais.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il sort avec Oh ? Ils sont tout le temps ensemble.

-Et franchement qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ?"

Chanyeol lève deux mains vaincues et tente une diversion en esquissant un sourire, "la prochaine fois".

Avant de se rasseoir, il lance un dernier regard vers la place qu'il vient de quitter et se rend compte qu'elle est occupée par Sehun et que son voisin et lui sont plongés dans une discussion sérieuse. Kyungsoo est penché vers son ami et ses mains s'animent pendant qu'il parle. Si ces amis s'étaient tournés vers lui à ce moment là, ils auraient apperçut une certaine tristesse dans son regard. Mais Chanyeol était doué pour la cacher alors il reprend vite son éternel sourire et essaie de rattraper la conversation que Baekhyun a commencé avec Jongin.

De son côté, Kyungsoo attrappe rapidement Sehun par la manche pendant qu'il s'asseoit.

"Tu étais où ?"

Sehun répond par une autre question, le sourcil relevé.

"Il faisait quoi Park ?

-Rien, il voulait s'asseoir, comme d'habitude.

-Il lâche vraiment pas l'affaire. Cela fait combien de temps qu'il te courre après ?" Kyungsoo hausse les épaules, il veut revenir au sujet principal. Mais Sehun est d'un autre avis. "Depuis la deuxième années, peut-être même la première non ?

-J'en sais rien, ça lui passera mais dis moi...

-Ca fait six ans que ça ne lui passe pas quand même. Tu devrais lui dire que tu es vraiment pas intéressé.

-Déjà fait. Bon laisse Park un peu. Dis moi où tu étais ?

-J'ai peut-être touvé une solutions pour m'entraîner.

-Comment ça ?

-Je vais...

-Bien, le cours peut commencer, à moins que Mr Oh ait quelque chose à nous dire qui soit plus important que la façon de réaliser un précipité végétal pour une potion médicinale ? Non ? Je m'en doutais."

Sehun est réprimandé par leur professeur qui vient d'arriver dans la salle et il fait un signe de la tête à Kyungsoo pour lui dire qu'il lui en parlera plus tard.

Pourtant, plus tard il n'en a pas l'occasion. Quand le cours se termine, Kyungsoo doit se dépêcher de rejoindre son cours suivant car ils sont sortis en retard et Sehun est lui libre pour les deux prochaines heures. Il n'a cependant pas le temps de faire deux pas faire sa salle commune qu'il apperçoit Junmyeon au détour d'un couloir.

"Tu as un moment maintenant ? Je peux te montrer le labo."

Sehun le suit alors dans un dédalle de couloir. Ils passent la tour d'astronomie et s'éloignent vers les salles d'arythmancie. Au détour d'un escalier pourtant, Sehun ne se reconnaît plus, il n'est jamais passé par là. Junmyeon semble voir l'incompréhension sur son visage.

"Ce sont les anciennes salles de métamorphose, elles ont changés de place quand l'un des professeurs à voulu les mettre dans la tour Est. Elles ne sont plus utilisées depuis et personne n'y vient.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-J'y fais des aller-retour depuis plus de six mois et je n'ai jamais vu personne. On ne nous trouvera pas ici.

-Et tu as réussi à y installer du matériel ?

-Je l'ai fais petit à petit. Ma ... ma grand-mère à l'habitude de m'envoyer des colis régulièrement. J'ai caché le matériel à l'intérieur et aménagé le labo petit à petit."

Sehun n'ajoute rien. Il veut surtout voir à quoi ressemble ce laboratoire dont parle Junmyeon. Il sait que le préfet, s'il ne manque pas d'intelligence et loin d'être un érudit en ce qui concerne les potions – ont-ils réellement la même définition de laboratoire ?

Pourtant, Junmyeon s'arrête enfin devant une porte et quand il s'écarte pour laisser Sehun passer devant lui, ce dernier doit bien avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. La pièce avait été entièrement réamanagé. Deux paillasses trônaient près des fenêtres, une batterie complète de chaudron et ustensiles avaient été alignés le long du mur. Il manquait cependant deux chaudrons de grandes tailles et Sehun ne m'y pas longtemps à les retrouver à l'autre bout de la pièce – déformés et inutilisable. Il jete un coup d'oeil à Junmyeon et celui-ci se contente de hausser les épaules.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi. Est-ce que ça te convient ? »

Sehun ne répond pas. S'avançant dans la pièce, il continu son exploration. Le poufsouffle n'avait apparement pas lésiné sur les moyens. Il y avait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin – en triple exemplaires. Le jeune serpentard ne peux se retenir d'être impressionné.

« Je savais que tu étais riche Kim, mais pas à ce point là. Tu en as vraiment de ta potion ? Tu n'as pas bati tout ça juste pour un filtre? »

Junmyeon est gêné, il bafouille quand il reprend la parole.

« C'est... personnel. » Il ajoute quand il voit Sehun relever un sourcil. « C'est important pour moi. » Se détournant, il change rapidement de sujet. « Alors est-ce que ça te convient ? Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

Sehun touche à tout, il fait le tour de l'endroit. Les ustensiles, les marmites et pots en fer. Il s'attarde devant l'étagère à ingrédient. Pince de crabe, poudre de nénuphar, feuille et bois de cannelle - c'était plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, c'était mieux que ce dont il avait besoin. Le matériel est de qualité - c'est agréable. Mais il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas encore répondu quand il entend Junmyeon reprendre d'un ton hésitant.

« J'ai... un autre endroit avec plus d'ingrédients. Tu peux me faire une liste et je t'amènerais ce dont tu as besoin.

-Une seconde réserve ?

-Celle-ci est .. spéciale. C'est plus sûr de ne jamais être à court. Quand est-ce que tu peux commencer le filtre?

-Tu en as besoin pour quand ?

-Le plus tôt possible."

Sehun se passe une main dans les cheveux.

"Il faut un temps de repos il me semble, elle se fait en plusieurs parties, ça va prendre un peu de temps.

-Trois semaines. J'ai tenté de la faire moi même, si tout se passe bien il va falloir trois semaines. On est en vacances dans un mois, il me la faudrait avant."

Le serpentard hoche la tête.

"Je vois, je vais la commencer demain, j'ai du temps avant le couvre feu. Je te ferais passer une liste ce soir, tu as ce qu'il faut sous la main?"

Junmyeon hoche la tête.

"Tu auras tout demain. »

Jamais Sehun n'aurait pensé s'associer avec un Poufsouffle, encore moins leur préfet, et pourtant il en était là. À se surprendre à faire confiance au ton sérieux et l'air résolu de Junmyeon.

« J'ai arythmancie juste après toi, je te donnerais la liste à ce moment là. » Junmyeon n'ajoute rien, il se contente de hocher la tête.

Le chemin retour se fait en silence. Aucun d'entre eux ne voit ce qu'ils pourraient ajouter et ils ne se connaissent pas encore assez pour tenir une conversation lambda. Une fois de retour au centre de la tour d'astronomie, ils échangent un dernier signe de tête gêné. Mais avant de se séparer, Junmyeon interpelle Sehun une dernière fois.

« Personne ne doit être au courant. On risque gros à se faire prendre. Tu ne dois le dire à personne. » Sehun comprend son inquiétude et lui assure qu'il ne dira rien. Il prend ensuite le chemin de sa salle commune tandis que Junmyeon continue pour rejoindre son prochain cours.

Tandis qu'il descend les marches qui le mènent devant le tableau des serpentards, Sehun ne peux s'empêcher de se demander s'il prend les bonnes décisions. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de Junmyeon, pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? La veille, il avait réfléchit à la proposition du poufsouffle, n'était-ce pas une ruse pour le faire tomber ? Mais Junmyeon ne s'était jamais intéressé à la rivalité entre maison. Allait-il lui attirer des ennuis ? Junmyeon avait lui aussi tout à perdre à se faire prendre. Maintenant qu'il avait vu le laboratoire il se disait que si le poufsouffle souhaitait se retourner contre lui, il n'aurait pas agit ainsi, il lui avait fournit un moyen de pression contre lui.

Aussi surprenante, qu'elle l'était, cette histoire était probablement sincère. Junmyeon avait eu assez confiance en lui pour lui demander son aide. C'était à son tour de ne pas douter.

Il est sorti de ses réflexions par une voix monotone.

« Le mot de passe. » Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il était déjà devant le tableau de la grande salle. Répondant machinalement, il a à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'une main l'attrappe par le bras et le tire vers un recoin de la pièce.

« Maintenant tu as intérêt à m'expliquer où tu disparaît tout le temps.

-Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ? »

Kyungsoo secoue vaguement la tête.

« Byun a innondé le couloir, ils ont annulés les cours. Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Sehun jete un coup d'oeil autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne les écoute.

« Junmyeon Kim, le préfet des poufsouffle.

-Oui, je sais qui s'est.

-Il est venu me parler hier pour me demander un coup de main.

-Un coup de main ? » Kyungsoo semble perplexe.

« Il veut que je l'aide à préparer un filtre. Il a installé un labo secret dans les anciennes salles de métamorphose. » L'expression de Kyungsoo ne change pas, il fronce simplement un peu plus les sourcils. « Il veut un filtre de vérité. Pourquoi faire ? Je n'en sais rien, mais il m'a dit que si je lui fais sa potion, il me laisse travailler dans son labo autant que je le souhaite. Il va me fournir en matériel et ingrédients.

-Dans quel but ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il veut un filtre de vérité.

-Avec raison, c'est interdit, même les septièmes années n'ont pas le droit d'en préparer.

-Et en même temps qui serait capable d'en préparer un à part moi ?" Il ignore le sourcil levé que le lance Kyungsoo. " Il m'a demandé de ne pas en parler. Si on se fait prendre avec le labo cette fois-ci c'est fini pour moi mais … en même temps, c'est le seul endroit où je pourrais m'entraîner. Ceux de potions me resteront fermés et je n'aurais pas d'autres occasions. » Kyungsoo doit faire le même cheminement de pensées car il hoche simplement la tête.

« Tu y es allé, ce n'est pas une fausse info ? » Sehun secoue la tête.

« J'en viens. Le labo est incroyable, c'est plus complet que ce que l'on a au sous-sol. Je pourrais faire vingt potions que je n'aurais pas vidé les armoires.

-Tant que ça ?

-Il dit que cela fait des mois qu'il essaie de la faire lui-même. Entre, il a eu le temps d'aménager l'espace.

-Donc tu vas le faire ?

-Je ne crois pas avoir le choix. » Sehun se penche pour prendre un parchemin dans son sac. « Ce sont les potions que je dois connaître pour les tests d'entrée. Il n'y en pas un quart au programme de Poudlard. »

Kyungsoo déroule lentement le parchemin et son visage se rembruni au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« De nom, je dois en connaître simplement la moitié et en pratique... je n'en ai pas fais plus d'une dizaine.

-Moi non plus, et c'est bien ça le problème. Je n'ai pas le choix Soo, si Mr Roy refuse de me laisser m'entraîner dans les salles de l'école, il faut bien que je trouve un autre moyen. »

Kyungsoo avait beau réfléchir, lui non plus ne voyait pas d'autres options. Il n'aimait pas cette idée parce qu'il ne savait pas si on pouvait faire confiance au préfet des poufsouffles, ou même à quiconque n'appartenant pas à leur maison mais par la force des choses, Sehun n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion.

« Tu va commencer quand ?

-Demain, Kim voudrait le filtre avant les vacances.

-Ok, je viendrais avec toi.

-Non ! » La replique est un peu trop soudaine et Sehun pose une main sur l'épaule de Kyungsoo en voyant son ami lever un regard étonné sur lui.

« Ça ne doit pas se savoir, les gens vont se demander où nous sommes si nous disparaissons tous les deux. Et j'ai promis à Kim de n'en parler à personne.

-C'est une potion extrêmement complexe, tu vas avoir besoin de moi. »

Sehun ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire narquois.

« Encore une fois, je suis aussi bon que toi en potion, peut-être même meilleur, je saurais très bien la réaliser moi-même. » Kyungsoo ne dit rien, il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. « Kim va paniquer s'il te voit débarquer, je ne veux pas tout faire foirer. »

Voyant que leur conversation privée attire les regards des autres Serpentards, ils décident de partir à la bibliothèque. Après tout, Sehun n'a même pas les instructions de la potion. Il serait temps qu'il commence à se renseigner. Discrètement bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, la bibliotécaire avait un faible pour lui.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchent et usant d'une de leur technique de diversion, ils parviennent à subtiliser l'ouvrage sans laisser leur nom sur aucun registre – Sehun préférait se montrer trop prudent que trop peu. Après tout, ce n'était pas un vol, plutôt un empreint puisqu'il comptait rendre le livre une fois terminé.

Sur le chemin de retour à leur salle commune, Kyungsoo voit bien que son ami est tendu. Ils avaient eu le temps de regarder les instructions et jamais – ni l'un ni l'autre - n'avaient encore réalisés une potion aussi complexe. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il s'interroge sur l'utilité du filtre pour le Poufsouffle.

« Il en a besoin pour quoi a-t-on avis ?

-Aucune idée.

-Peut-être qu'il a un crush sur un autre élève et qu'il veut s'assurer que c'est réciproque avant de se confesser ?

-Çe ne lui ressemble pas.

-Tu as raison, ce ne doit pas être un élève mais plutôt un prof. » Kyungsoo esquisse un sourire joueur quand il voit que Sehun lui lance un regard de travers et ils finissent par éclater de rire en même temps.

« Ce ne serait pas si étonnant, parfait prefet adore tellement se faire bien voir que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait craqué pour un prof. »

Sehun décide de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Mais dans ce cas là ce serait qui ?

-Ah ça … aucun doute, celle d'astrologie. La dernière fois il a passé vingt minutes à lui parler de la comète des sept ans, c'est pas normal d'aimer autant des cailloux, y a autre chose. »

Sehun ne sait pas si le fait est vraiment révélateur mais cela lui fait du bien de désamorcer la situation. Il laisse Kyungsoo continuer sur sa lancée et profite de l'imagination florissante de son ami pour ne pas trop se demander quelle peut-être la vraie raison de Kim.

Les gryffondors étaient une fois de plus sur le terrain de Quidditch. Leur prochain match approchait à grand pas et ils devaient s'entraîner. Les paris les comptaient vainqueurs et ils ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Leur capitaine les menait tambour battant et cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils usaient leur balais. Chanyeol place sa batte sur son épaule tandis qu'il rejoint Jongin près des buts.

« Tu crois qu'il nous laissera finir bientôt ?

-J'en doute. Je l'ai entendu parler tout à l'heure, il apréhende les stratégies des serdaigles. Il veut être sûr que nous sommes près à toutes les éventualités.

-Mais c'est impossible, on aura jamais le temps de revoir tous les scénarios.

-Je sais bien... mais il va quand même nous épuiser à la tâche. »

Dépités, Jongin et Chanyeol lance un regard à leur co-équipiers. Eux aussi semblent commencer à ressentir de la fatigue malheureusement ils savaient qu'aucune voix ne saurait faire entendre raison à leur capitaine, sauf peut-être … Chanyeol est le premier à le remarquer. Au loin, il reconnaît la silhouette de Baekhyun. C'était assez fréquent pour leur ami de venir les voir à leur entraînement et de les encourager. Cela avait toujours le don d'agacer leur capitaine car Baekhyun finissait toujours par se comporter en fanboy et ne savait pas ne pas être bruyant.

Chanyeol se tourne avec un sourire taquin vers Jongin.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense.

-Évidement. » Il ne perd pas une seconde avant de faire remonter son balais et de faire de grands signes à Baekhyun.

Si leur capitaine ne souhaitait pas sonner la fin de leur entraînement, ils sauraient bien convaincre Baekhyun de lui imposer cette décision.

Et en effet, après quelques mots échangés, il ne faut pas longtemps à Baekhyun pour se mettre à entonner des chants et pousser de grands cris à chaque fois que Chanyeol lève sa batte ou que Jongin retient un but. Leur capitaine finit par céder mais en se posant au sol il demande à Chanyeol et Jongin de ne plus inviter Baekhyun à leur séance d'entraînement.

« Pourquoi, cela fait du bien d'être encouragé ?

-Parce que je me passe de votre fanclub et qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il révèle de nos techniques aux autres équipes. » Chanyeol lève un sourcil surpris.

« Baekhyun ne raconte rien de nos entraînements. Il faut lui faire confiance, il veut la victoire de gryffondor autant que nous.

-Sauf peut-être quand on joue contre serdaigle. » D'un geste d'épaule il leur montre le terrain. Quand Jongin et Chanyeol suivent son regard, ils remarquent que Jongdae vient d'arriver à son tour. Il a passé son bras autour des épaules de Baekhyun.

« Jongdae aime trop jouer à la loyale. Pour lui ce ne serait pas une victoire s'il gagnait parce qu'il a espionné nos techniques.

-Et puis des deux, c'est Baekhyun qui en fait ce qu'il veut pas l'inverse. »

Leur capitaine est faiblement convaincu par leurs arguments et il se détourne pour aller dans les vestiaires. Les deux amis décident de ne pas se poser plus de questions, ils avaient l'habitude de l'attitude énigmatique de leur co-équipier. Ils préfèrent traverser la pelouse pour retrouver leurs amis. Baekhyun les accueille avec un large sourire.

« Ça y est, enfin libéré ?

-Pourquoi ? Il vous épuise en entraînements ? » Il n'avait fallu qu'un coup d'oeil de la part de Jongdae sur les visages fatigués des deux gryffondors pour comprendre de quoi il en retournait. « Pourtant cela ne sert à rien. Rien ne vous fera gagner le prochain match, j'ai une technique imparable". Le serdaigle affiche un sourire satisfait et Chanyeol ne peut que l'imiter tandis que Jongin lui donne une tape sur l'épaule avant d'y laisser ça main.

"Que tu crois. Mais peut importe les tours que lui fera faire, aucune balle ne passera ma garde.

-Ça c'est parce que tu n'a pas vu mes nouveaux batteurs." C'est au tour de Jongin de relever un sourcil surpris.

"Ce ne sont plus Jiho et Sunny ?

-Non, ils ont décidé d'arrêter. Après le dernier match, la fracture de Sunny a mis longtemps à se rétablir complétement donc ils ont laissé leur place.

-Oui, faut dire que Luhan ne l'avait pas loupé."

Chanyeol décide de se mêler à la conversation.

"Le coup avait été détourné, ce n'était pas volontaire." La remarque lui vaut un coup d'oeil surpris de Baekhyun.

"Pourquoi tu le défend si soudainement ?" Mais Chanyeol garde son sourire et relève même un pan de son tee-shirt pour faire bonne mesure.

"Parce que je sais exactement à quoi ressemble un coup volontaire d'un serpentard, et celui-ci n'en était pas un." Il expose une seconde de plus sa cicatrice avant de laisser retomber le vêtement.

"C'est vrai que cette fois là Do n'y avait pas été de main morte. Je ne comprend même pas que tu ne lui ai pas demandé une explication d'ailleurs.

-Le vif d'or était au-dessus de ma tête.

-Et donc il a le droit de te foncer dessus ? Tu es tombé de ton balais tu te souviens ?

-Lui aussi."

"Mais il a remporté le match." Jongin aime bien avoir le mot de la fin. "Et tu as amorti sa chute.

-Je promet que ma stratégie n'implique pas de collision, je suis bien plus subtile que ça." La remarque s'accompagne d'un clin d'oeil et Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. "Et tu compte nous supporter comme la dernière fois ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas laisser tomber ma maison." Baekhyun avait longtemps eu du mal à savoir comment se positionner quand les matchs opposaient Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Il avait fini par supporter les deux équipes. Le mélange n'était pas des plus hormonieux, les couleurs des deux maisons se mariaient mal mais Baekhyun les arboraient fièrement. Il encourageait autant ses amis que son petit-ami et passait la soirée avec les vaincu pour féliciter le vainqueur le lendemain. Il lui était impossible de se dédoubler mais il trouvait se compromis satisfaisant.

Jongdae n'était pas toujours de cet avis.

"Mais je veux passer la soirée avec toi." Il ne fait pas attention aux remarques de Jongin et Chanyeol affirmant que ce sera cas – laissant ainsi entendre sa défaite prochaine. "On ne célèbre jamais mes victoires.

-Le lendemain.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose." Jongdae se penche pour dire quelque chose dans le creux de son oreille et Jongin et Chanyeol lèvent les yeux au ciel en voyant Baekhyun éclater de rire.

"On va aller aux vestiaires nous, on vous laisse … batiffoler." Jongin passe son bras autour des épaules de Chanyeol. "Aller on les laisse."

Le couple ne semble pas s'en formaliser et sur un dernier signe de la main ils rejoignent le château.

La nuit est plutôt calme et Sehun essaie de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il va entreprendre le lendemain. Il n'avait jamais été intimidé par le réglement. Pour lui, les règles étaient faites pour être détournées. Pourtant cette fois-ci il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Si jusque là, il avait pu tromper les interdits c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il ne risquait pas gros. Dans les pires scénarios il était collé, punis, réprimandé mais ce ne serait pas le cas si le laboratoire de Junmyeon était découvert. La mise en garde de Luhan n'était pas sans fondement, il jouait sa place à Poudlard.

Si l'endroit était découvert, il serait sans nul doute exclu. Et qui le reprendrait sans son certificat de fin d'étude ? Il pourrait faire une croix sur son école de médicomage.

Pourtant Sehun n'avait jamais été homme à reculer. Il savait que le chemin de la sécurité serait de tout annuler, de se retirer de ce projet. Ce serait plus sage. Pourtant, une fois une idée imprimé dans sa tête, il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière. Le tout était de ne pas se faire prendre.

_Le tout était de ne pas se faire prendre._

Il se répétait la phrase mentalement tandis qu'il reprenait le chemin que lui avait montré Junmyeon la veille. Jettant plusieurs coup d'oeil en arrière, il s'assure que personne ne le suit. Il était étrange de se retrouver dans cette aile désertée. Il était quasi impossible de se retrouver seul dans ce chateau, alors à entre ses pas qui résonnait et le murmure silencieux du vent contre les fenêtre, Sehun devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'était pas rassuré. Accélérant ses pas, il se retrouve bien vite devant la lourde porte en bois menant à la salle qu'avait aménagé Junmyeon.

Il se rend compte rapidement qu'il est le premier arrivé et profite de ce moment de répis pour faire un nouveau tour dans la pièce. Il s'arrête devant les pots et autres chaudrons. Il a l'impression qu'il y en a plus que la veille. Se tournant vers les louches et cuillères, il se demande comment Kim avait pu introduire autant de matériel. Tout était de qualité et en double exemplaires. Avait-il tout fait importé louche par louche ou de gros colis d'un coup. S'intéressant ensuite aux ingrédients, il décide de commencer à rassembler ceux dont il avait besoin.

Rapprochant une table, il pose son livre de potion ouvert à la bonne page et commence à chercher ce dont il a besoin dans les étagères. Les yeux concentrés et le front plissés pour lire les étiquettes sur les pots et fioles il sursaute en entendant une voix dans son dos.

"Tu es déjà là ?" Il n'avait pas entendu Kim entrer. "Il doit te manquer des feuilles d'hibiscus et des noyaux de cerise." En parlant, le poufsouffle fourrage dans son sac avant d'en sortir une petite pochette qu'il tend fièrement à Sehun. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, ce dernier ce rend compte que ce sont bien les ingrédients qu'il vient de citer. Il fronce un sourcil suspicieux.

"Comment tu as trouvé ces feuilles ? Elles ont l'air fraîches.

-Elles le sont mais ne cherche pas à savoir. Ce n'est pas ce qui est important. Ce qui l'est plus cependant c'est le début de cette potion." Junmyeon se penche pour observer le livre que Sehun avait ramené.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kim." Ce dernier se redresse en soupirant.

"Je sais que c'est une manie chez les serpentards mais je suis plus âgés que toi et on a trois semaines devant nous à nous voir régulièrement pour cette potion, je pense que tu peux oublier mon nom de famille."

Sehun affiche une moue sceptique.

"Je reste sur "poufsouffle" alors ?

-Tu connais mon prénom comme je connais le tiens alors apprends à l'utiliser." Le ton semblait intraitable et Sehun se contente de secouer les épaules. Dans son fort intérieur il se dit qu'il va simplement se débrouiller pour ne jamais à avoir à l'appeler. Les prénoms étaient trop … familiers, il n'aimait pas cela.

"Bon, on s'y met. Tu as déjà essayé de réaliser ce filtre n'est-ce pas?" Il montre son livre. "Où t'es tu arrêté?"

Junmyeon survole la première page, tourne la seconde et désigne une étape en bas de la page.

"Ici." Sehun se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, la recette du filtre faisait 12 pages.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Sehun amorça les premières étapes du filtre. Il chargea Junmyeon de couper et réduire certains ingrédients pendant qu'il s'occupait des tâches plus complexe. Ils travaillèrent en silence, n'échangeant que quand cela était nécessaire. Ils convinrent ensuite d'un planning pour se relayer, la potion avait besoin d'être tournée et filtrée régulièrement.

En se séparant au bout du couloir, Sehun ne pu s'empêcher de se demander où se trouvait la seconde réserve de Kim. S'il avait des produits frais, il fallait qu'il ai un endroit où prélever ses plants. Se pourrait-il qu'il subtiliser des ingrédients dans les serres d'herbologies ou à Mr Roy lui-même ? Ne pouvant confirmer sa pensée, il décide de la concerver cependant dans un coin de sa tête, il n'était pas sûr de savoir jusqu'où il pouvait faire confiance au poufsouffle.

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement et sans crier gare ce fut déjà le dimanche – le jour du match. Toutes les maisons étaient impatientes. Les pronostiques allaient bon train et chacun y allait de son commentaire pour deviner qui des serdaigles ou des gryffondors allaient gagner cette fois-ci.

Mais personne ne pouvait être plus excité que Byun Baekhyun. Il s'était levé tôt ce matin là et avait réussi a se faufiler dans le dortoire des serdaigles. En passant dans le couloir il avait remarqué de la lumière dans la salle commune. Il avait cru se faire prendre mais s'était rendu compte que c'était Minseok. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il avait rejoint la chambre de Jongdae et remercié sa bonne fortune que le collocataire de son petit-ami ait du rentrer chez lui pour une urgence familiale. Son réveil n'aurait pas été le même s'il avait du supporter un témoin.

Se glissant silencieusement dans la pièce, il se rend compte que Jongdae dort encore. À pas de loup, il s'avance jusqu'au lit. Il aurait bien aimé prendre le temps d'admirer son bel endormi mais celui-ci fait des bruits étranges dans son sommeil et Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Le son doit probablement perturber Jongdae car celui-ci commence à remuer.

Baekhyun se penche pour passer une main dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Jongdae s'étire et presse sa joue contre la main étrangère avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux. Il a un sursaut en comprenant qu'il n'est pas seul et porte une main à son torse avant que son visage ne se fende d'un sourire.

"Baeky.." sa voix est encore enroué. ".. comment as-tu réussi à rentrer ?

-Il est encore tôt, personne n'est debout."

Jongdae referme les yeux avant de se rouler en boule pour attirer Baekhyun contre lui.

"C'est dimanche, il est encore trop tôt." Il essaie de convaincre Baekhyun de s'allonger à ses côtés mais celui-ci le retient.

"C'est le jour du match, tu dois te préparer." La remarque fait relever Jongdae c'est bond. Il sort avec brutalité de son sommeil.

"C'est aujourd'hui, hum.. je ..." Baekhyun sent bien qu'il est agité. Malgré son apparente assurance, il redoute l'issue du jeu. Gardant son sourire, il pose ses mains sur les joues de Jongdae et l'oblige à le regarder.

"Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes, tu as tout prévu. Je voulais t'encourager avant qu'on soit entouré par tout le monde." Se rapprochant, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Ta stratégie est imparable."

Jongdae éclate de rire.

"Tu ne sais même pas en quoi en consiste."

Mais Baekhyun secoue la tête.

"Pas besoin, je suis sûr qu'elle est géniale. Et dans tout les cas, gryffondors ou serdaigles, ce sera un beau match."

Jongdae se laisse retomber sur ses oreillers.

"Tu as sans doute la meilleure place ici. Peu importe qui gagne tu seras toujours du côté des vainqueurs."

Baekhyun se laisse aller dans ses bras.

"Mais je serais doublement heureux si c'est toi ou alors doublement câlin si je dois te réconforter."

Jongdae se dit qu'il doit faire taire toutes cesinépties et le mieux est sans doute de le faire par un baiser.

Plus tard, entendant du bruit venant de la salle commune, Baekhyun se décide à rejoindre sa propre maison. En chemin il croise Kyungsoo. Un instant, il se demande d'où peut bien venir les serpentard car il n'y a aucun endroit dans les environs qui pourrait justifier sa présence. La pensée lui sort de la tête quand un poids lui tombe sur l'épaule à peine le pas de la porte passée – Chanyeol.

"On t'as cherché partout, tu avais quitté le dortoir ?

-Je suis allé voir Jongdae."

Son ami lève un sourcil surpris.

"Tu ne t'es pas fais voir.

-Non j'ai fais attention. Jongin n'est pas là ?

-Il dort encore, impossible de le lever."

Il leur fallu encore dix bonnes minutes de plus pour sortir de son sommeil le gardien des gryffondors mais, avec promesse d'un petit déjeuner à la clé, ils finirent par se rendre dans la grande salle.

Ils eurent juste le temps de manger avant de devoir se rendre sur le terrain pour se changer et assister à leur réunion d'avant match. Baekhyun les avait laissé pour souhaiter une dernière fois bonne chance à Jongdae et regagner les gradins.

Les gryffondors étaient surexcités, tous arboraient fiérement leurs couleurs et Baekhyun détonnait au milieu avec son écharpe bleu et son gilet rouge et or. Mais l'habitude avait était prise et plus personne ne le regardait étrangement désormais.

Promenant son regard dans foule il remarque que toutes les maisons sont rassemblées. Poufsouffle comme serpentard sont venus assistés au match. Il voit le capitaine des serpentards parler à ses joueurs, la conversation a l'air sérieuse. Ils sont probablement en train de préparer leur stratégie pour le match suivant – peut importe le vainqueur de celui-ci, ils sont prochain en liste. Il voit aussi Junmyeon, ce dernier a un carnet à la main. Il semble confiant. Baekhyun pousse son regard plus loin mais s'interrompt quand il sent un bras sur son épaule, Kris.

"Tiens, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Je viens regarder le match, c'est si surprenant ?

-Tu viens rarement pour le quidditch.

-C'est vrai que les tutorats me prennent beaucoup de mon temps mais c'est quand même notre maison aujourd'hui, je me dois d'être supporter."

Le sourire de Baekhyun s'aggrandit.

"Tu as bien choisi ta place, je suis le meilleur commentateur de quidditch."

Kris n'allait pas tarder à se rendre compte de ce que Baekhyun entendait par là, et sûrement différer sur la question.

Un coup de sifflet interrompt leur échange – le match peut commencer. Les premières minutes sont confuses, les balais tournent si vite que les spectateurs ont du mal à suivre. Pendant quelques secondes confuses il est difficile de savoir qui a le premier réceptionné la souffle. Les deux attrapeurs avaient accélérés au même moment.

Une remontée en piquet et c'est le joueur de Serdaigle qui se dirige vers les anneaux des gryffondors. La première tentative reste vaine cependant et c'est Chanyeol qui reprend la balle des mains de Jongin avant de la relancer à son propre attrapeur.

Ce faisant, il ne voit pas le cognard lancé par le joueur de l'équipe adverse et sent son souffle se couper tandis que la balle s'écrase contre son torse. Pour un moment, plié sur le manche de son balais, il cherche sa respiration. Puis, sentant les regards sur lui, il lève une main pour rassurer ses coéquipier et le jeu reprend.

Baekhyun a du mal à suivre toutes les actions. Jongin parvient à bloquer trois nouveaux tirs mais l'équipe de serdaigle en encaisse deux nouveaux. Tandis que son regard cherche celui de Jongdae il remarque l'expression de surprise sur le visage de Junmyeon. Le suivant, il remarque que le batteur des serdaigles a un visuel dégagé et qu'il vise le capitaine des gryffondors. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se relever sur son siège et il n'est pas le seul.

Le calepin est depuis longtemps abandonné sur le gradin car depuis le coup de sifflet Junmyeon ne sait plus quelle direction donner à son regard. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle virulence et excitation dans le jeu. Les gryffondors ne comptaient rien lâcher et se battaient furieusement contre toutes les stratégies mises en place par Jongdae. Trois autres balles venaient de passer les anneaux bleus et argentées et le visage du capitaine de l'équipe s'allongeait de minutes en minutes. La technique était bonne pourtant mais Jongin était en grande forme, il ne laissait rien passer. Junmyeon avait initialement prévu de prendre des notes sur la tactique de Jongdae pour essayer de le retourner contre lui mais trop happé par le jeu, il avait laissé tomber l'idée.

Le cognard est évité de justesse mais Chanyeol ne laisse pas passer sa chance quand il peut rendre la pareil. La balle est déviée et ébranle un instant le gardien serdaigle. Minseok ne semblait déjà pas en grande forme mais après ce coup, il semble perdre un peu plus en agilité et coordination.

Les minutes suivantes sont de plus en plus chaotique. Malgré le bruit de la foule, il n'est pas difficile d'entendre les ordres lancés par Jongdae. Ceux du capitaine des gryffondors viennent les contre-carrer aussitôt. Et ce sont deux nouveaux buts qui s'enregistrent en rouge et or.

Junmyon ne peut s'empêcher de lever un regard vers le score. L'issue semblait sans surprise. Il était déconcertant de voir l'acharnement que livraient les serdaigles et la farouche résistance des gryffondors. Rien ne fonctionnait, la stratégie de Jongdae était la bonne mais elle semblait inéficace. Junmyeon se demandait comment il allait faire pour la suite. Il avait pensé établir une nouvelle tactique mais laquelle pourrait-il mettre en place quand il voyait celle de Jongdae s'effondrer au sol ? Si Jongdae n'y parvenait pas, comment pourrait-il le faire ?

Par dépit, il tourne la tête quand il voit Jongin parvenir du bout des doigts à empêcher un autre but et préfère faire courir son regard dans la foule. Il s'arrête sur l'équipe serpentard. Luhan a le bras tendu et semble désigner quelque chose à Kyungsoo.

Les gagnants de ce jour affronterait les poufsouffles et les vainqueurs de ce match suivront avec le match contre les serpentards. Maintenant qu'il voyait le jeu des gryffondor, Junmyeon se demandait s'il allait vraiment finir par affronter les serpents ?

Le bruit était assourdissant. Entre les encouragements des serdaigles et les cris de victoires des gryffondors, Kyungsoo ne s'entendait pas penser – et c'était sans compter la conversation que Luhan tentait d'entretenir. Kyungsoo était penché vers son capitaine, l'oreille tendur. Il essayait de comprendre les indications que son aîné lui donnait. Vu le jeu des gryffondors, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient les prochains à affronter et Luhan ne perdait pas une miette de leur techniques pour pouvoir l'analyser et penser à la contre-carrer.

Le bras tendu, Luhan désignait Chanyeol et essayait d'attirer l'attention de Sehun.

"Tu vois sa ligne de vol, il conserve souvent la même altitude. Il faudra que tu sois toujours au-dessus de lui. Si tu es en dessous, il pourra t'atteindre mais en restant au dessus tu ne risque rien. Pareil pour les virages, il faut …"

Ne se sentant pas concerné, Kyungsoo détache son attention de Luhan pour revenir sur le jeu. Il suit quelques instants le vol de Chanyeol et confime qu'en effet sa ligne de vol suit vraiment un schéma pré-défini. Il cherche ensuite du regard l'attrapeur des Gryffondor mais son attention est détournée quand il sent quelqu'un le pousser dans son dos. Se retournant, il constate que c'est Yixing, un Poufsouffle. Le jeune homme peine à se dégager un chemin entre les rangées et Kyungsoo constate qu'il laisse finalement tomber car il prend la chaise à côté de la sienne.

Yixing ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là – enfin si – Baekhyun ne pouvait pas assurer le commentaire de la gazette, une fois avait suffit, alors il allait devoir faire le travail lui-même. Même s'il était le redacteur en chef du journal, il savait qu'écrire n'était pas toujours son fort. Enfin, cela dépendait du sujet et très honnêtement, les écrits sportifs ce n'était pas pour lui. Mais parfois on avait pas le choix, alors il faisait un effort et il essayait de se concentrer sur le match.

Voyant que Jongin vient de retenir un nouveau but, il décroche son regard du panneau des scores pour lui porter son attention. Leurs yeux se croisent pour un instant fugace, mais le jeu l'aspire à nouveau dans sa tourmente. Un cognard de dévié, un vif d'or manqué et la balance s'emble s'inverser. Soudainement c'est comme si tous se transformait en bleu et argent.

Jongin hésite devant un premier souaffle, puis un second et une fois la faille trouvée les serdaigles s'y engouffrent.

La stratégie de Jongdae porte enfin ses fruits. En un temps insuffisant pour repprendre son souffle, le score remonte et commence à flirter avec celui des gryffondors. Yixing entend Kyungsoo retenir une exclamation de stuppeur quand deux joueurs manquent un virage et entament une descente en piqué au sol. Les balais s'entremêlent aucun des deux ne parvient à relever la ligne de vol. Ce n'est finalement qu'à une inspiration du sol que Chanyeol parvient à se dérocher du poursuiveur de serdaigle et pivotant pour remonter sa trajectoire, il tend la main pour retenir son camarade. L'assistance pousse un soupir de soulagement quand les deux joueurs reprennent leur place initiale. Le jeu semblait avoir été suspendu le temps d'une seconde inquiète mais il est aussi rapide à reprendre et trois nouveaux buts consecutifs sont à noter pour serdaigle.

Les pronostiques explosent, plus personnes ne sait sur qui miser et le jeu semble sans fin quand finalement un éclat doré fait son apparition. Depuis le début du jeu, le vif d'or s'était fait discret, à présent il est imancable. Virvoltant au-dessus de l'épaule de Jongin, venant narguer Jongdae. Les ordres fusent des deux capitaines. Le score est presque à égalité, celui qui remportera le vif d'or remportera le match. C'est une nouvelle course contre la montre qui commence.

Revenu de ses émotions, Chanyeol tente de libérer un chemin à son attrapeur. Jongdae fulmine quand il voit son joeur le manquer d'une phalange et la foule retient son souffle quand une finalement une main se refferme sur la balle. Une main ganté en rouge et or.

Il y a une seconde interdite avant que la compréhension ne se fasse et le stade explose soudainement en cri de victoire. Yixing porte son regard vers Jongdae et le voit se prendre la tête entre les mains. Son équipe le rejoint rapidement pour le soutenir mais c'est sans un mot qu'ils quittent le terrain.

La victoire des gryffondors est bruyante. La majorité d'entre eux ont déjà rejoint le sol, le capitaine reçoit ses coéquipiers pour une embrassade collective et de loin Yixing peut voir Chanyeol attraper son meilleur ami par l'épaule. Tout le monde semble oublier sa terrible moitié de jeu, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le rendre aussi nerveux ?


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis magique 3 - Les secrets de Chanyeol

Les règles étaient les mêmes pour toutes les maisons. Le soir venu, match de quidditch ou non, le bruit devait être arrêté passés une certaine heure afin de préserver la tranquillité des autres. Pourtant, des assouplissements étaient possibles. Et ce soir là, la victoire de Gryffondors était tonitruante et aucun professeur ne prit son parti d'aller les stopper.

"Aller vient danser avec nous !" Jongin tire sur la manche de Chanyeol. Son ami qui d'habitude a tellement d'entrain, conserve un visage las. "On a gagné ! Sourit un peu.

-Mais je souris ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je pense que je vais aller me cou..

-Si tôt ! Hors de question ! Tu dois célébrer avec nous." Il était difficile de dire non à Jongin. Pourtant, même si Chanyeol était très heureux de la victoire de son équipe, il désirait s'éclipser en toute discrétion.

Sachant que son ami ne le laisserait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas cédé, il le rejoint et fait mine de se laisser aller par le rythme de la musique. Pourtant, pas moins de deux chansons plus tard, il s'éloigne lentement. Il profite d'un moment où son ami se détourne pour se glisser derrière ses camarades de maison, aussi habilement que sa haute stature le lui permet.

Au détour d'un couloir, il sort discrètement de la salle commune des Gryffondors et monte deux escaliers pour rejoindre une salle déserte qu'il ne connaît que trop bien.

Cela fait des semaines qu'il emprunte le même chemin, le plus souvent possible. Mais toujours dans la plus grande réserve car le secret où le mène ses pas, il ne l'avait révélé à personne. Même pas à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Jetant un coup d'oeil des deux côtés du couloir, il s'assure que personne ne l'a suivit et qu'aucun de ses camarades ne sera le témoin de sa défection. Ne voyant pas âme qui vive - il fait fit du tableau réprobateur en face de lui - et passe une main dans son dos pour actionner la poignée et ouvrir la porte. Cédant facilement, il suit les bougies qui avaient été allumées guidant son chemin. Il laisse sa veste sur l'un des fauteuils et rejoint le long canapé au fond de la pièce.

Là, l'y attend quelqu'un, mais cette personne ne relève pas le nez du livre qu'elle est en train de lire. Pourtant, l'entrée de Chanyeol dans la pièce ne peut être négligée et afin d'obtenir l'attention qu'il attend, le jeune homme se laisse glisser à son tour sur le canapé, passant son bras autour de la silhouette allongée.

"Tu lis quoi ?

-Le manuel de potion.

-Ça se lit ?" Chanyeol n'essaie même pas d'être compréhensif et attrape le manuel pour le poser par terre.

"Eh ! C'est pas parce que tu n'es pas…" Mais il est coupé quand Chanyeol fait pression sur son bras pour changer leur position. Leur visage ne sont maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"On a gagné ! Je viens de quitter la soirée organisée par les Gryffondors ce n'est pas pour venir ici lire un manuel.

-Gagner les Serdaigles, ce n'est pas tant un exploit. C'était couru d'avance." Voilà une idée que Chanyeol n'allait pas laisser passer.

"Ça veut dire que tu avais confiance en ma victoire ? Que tu savais que j'allais gagner ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça…" Mais il était trop tard stopper Chanyeol sur dans une si bonne lancée.

"Tu admets enfin que je suis un très bon joueur. Que c'est en partie mon talent qui te plaît chez moi et …" Une main se pose sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et elle est suvie d'un soupire de frustration.

"T'as fini ?" Chanyeol parvient de justesse à contenir son sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il hoche lentement la tête et c'est sur un ton plus bas qu'il reprend la parole quand la main se retire.

"Plus sérieusement, on a gagné le match. Je peux avoir ma récompense ?

-T'es irrécupérable."

Le ton semble pourtant plus doux et Chanyeol n'a rien à ajouter avant de sentir des lèvres se presser contre les siennes.

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse aller dans le canapé pour apprécier le moment. Ses bras se referment sur l'autre personne et il soupire de contentement en renouvelant le baiser. Il n'a que quelques heures devant lui et il compte bien les voler en baisers et caresses minutes après minutes.

L'ambiance est beaucoup moins extatique du côtés des Serdaigles. Dans un premier temps Jongdae n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revoir tout son plan d'attaques pour voir ce qui avait cloché. Baekhyun avait du utiliser toute sa persuasion pour le convaincre de revenir dans sa salle commune. Là, son équipe avait prit le relais pour le convaincre qu'ils avaient simplement manqué de malchance. Voyant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à faire le discours de rassemblement des troupes c'était Minseok qui s'en était chargé. Ils leur restaient les matchs amicaux et cette année ne seraient peut-être pas la leur pour le Quidditch mais ils se rattraperaient avec la coupe des quatre maisons.

"Donc maintenant il reste Serpentard contre Gryffondor.

-Il ne faut pas que Serpentard gagne." Le ton de Jongdae est aigri et Baekhyun passe une main dans son dos.

"Aucune chance. L'équipe va redoubler d'entraînements, ils ne les laisseront pas gagner."

Minseok aimerait avoir sa confiance. "C'est la dernière année de Luhan, il va mettre le paquet pour partir vainqueur." Voyant que les autres le regarde perplexe, il continue. "Il est plutôt compétitif. Je veux dire Gryffondor est une super équipe mais on ne peut pas dire que les Serpentards vont se laisser faire.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-C'est juste une déduction." Jongdae semble perplexe mais n'ajoute rien.

Cette nuit là, ses rêves lui font revivre le match en boucle et il n'y a que la présence de Baekhyun à ses côtés pour le forcer à rester au lit et ne pas retourner à ses schémas de stratégie.

Le thème semble pourtant avoir été donné et ce soir là, le château respire Quidditch car la discussion conserve le même sujet chez les Serpentard.

Après la victoire des Gryffondors, Luhan s'était immédiatement lancé dans une révision de ses stratégies. Il avait bien observé le jeu de l'après-midi et pensait en avoir appris plus sur le comportement des joueurs de l'équipe adverse.

"Sehun tu devrais faire plus attention aux poursuiveurs adverses. Ils sont plus rapides que ceux des Poufsouffles et … Sehun ? Tu m'écoute ?

-Hum.. ? Oui, oui bien sûr.

-Tu as l'air ailleurs." Et le regard de Luhan virevolte tout de suite vers ses autres joueurs. "Vous écoutez ce que je dis ?" Il fronce les sourcils en voyant que toute son équipe n'est pas présente. "Où est Kyungsoo ?

-Il devait absolument finir un devoir pour demain.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Il doit assister aux réunions.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il suivait les plans de toute manière." La réflexion de Sehun n'avait pas pour but d'être entendu par tous mais son ton avait été trop haut pour en être autrement. "Je veux dire, en tant qu'attrapeur il a sa propre ligne directrice."

Luhan grommèle mais reprend tout de même ses explications.

Sehun avait bien du mal à rester concentré. Il avait mis à décanter des ingrédients pour sa première potion et il allait bientôt dépasser l'heure limite. Il avait fallu que Luhan leur invente une réunion surprise.

Les yeux rivés sur le cadran de l'horloge, il calcule qu'il lui reste moins d'une demi-heure s'il veut réussir sa potion. Il se refusait d'échouer dès le début et pour de telles raisons. Ne voyant pas d'autres alternatives, il rend sa présence de plus en plus remarqué. À grand renfort de bâillements et d'étirement, il impose sa fatigue à Luhan qui finit par céder.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Oh ? Mon discours te fatigue.

-Ce n'est pas ça mais j'étais en détention tôt ce matin et je ne pensais pas être aussi fatigué.

-Qu'est ce que tu avais fais ?

-Hum .." Sehun essaie de trouver une bêtise plausible qui ne lui vaudrait pas trop de remontrance. ".. je n'ai pas su répondre à certaines questions en métamorphose."

Sachant que leur professeur pouvait être stricte et que les résultats de Sehun étaient loin d'être honteux, Luhan jette à son tour un regard à la pendule. Son rôle de préfet reprenait le dessus.

"Ce serait peut-être plus utile d'en parler directement sur le terrain. On fera plusieurs tentatives pour voir ce qui marche le mieux. Allez vous coucher, je programmerais d'autres entraînements la semaine prochaine. Et Sehun .. sois plus attentif la prochaine fois."

Ce dernier hoche vigoureusement la tête avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Pour donner bonne mesure, il se change et passe un survêtement confortable. Ayant salué ses autres camarades, il attend derrière la porte que tous soient rentrés dans leur chambre avant de se faufiler discrètement en dehors de la salle commune.

Il était assez loin du laboratoire de Junmyeon et il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Pressant ses pas tout en faisant attention pour ne pas se faire prendre il y parvint sans encombre.

Avec un soupire de soulagement il remarque que les feuilles d'hibiscus qu'il avait mis à mariner n'avait pas encore rosi et que sa décoction de venin s'était simplement solidifié. S'attelant à la tâche, il reprend son livre d'instruction et prépare son chaudron pour sa première potion.

Les conditions n'étaient pas optimales, la journée avait déjà été longue et il commençait à se faire tard mais il n'avait plus le choix. Étirant ses muscles, il passe une main sur son visage comme s'il voulait en effacer la fatigue et il commence à lire les instructions.

Le début de la préparation se passe bien mais il se rend vite compte qu'il lui est difficile de travailler tout seul dans les temps. La potion demande beaucoup d'ingrédients et il faut parfois les hacher, parfois les écraser ou les peler. Il a du mal à coordonner tout son travail.

Il en est à s'énerver contre des carapaces de scarabées qui ne veulent pas s'écraser quand il entend un bruit venant du fond de la salle. Se penchant au dessus de la table, il jette un regard sur le côté, prêt à bondir se cacher dans l'un des placards s'il le faut mais son regard croise des yeux qui semblent tout aussi surpris que les siens.

"Sehun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y avait une étape qu'on a loupé tout à l'heure ?

-Non, je voulais travailler sur une de mes potions. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Comment ? Sehun ? C'est ton prénom non ?

-Tu peux l'oublier.

-Je croyais qu'on avait convenu d'utiliser nos prénoms?

-Tu as convenu de ça tout seul." Il voit bien que le regard du Poufsouffle reste perplexe. "Ça me dérange."

Pourtant l'autre ne se démonte pas et hausse simplement les épaules.

"Tu vas t'y faire." Sehun lève un sourcil surpris mais n'ajoute rien. C'était un aplomb qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Revenant à sa potion qui commençait à bouillir, il baisse le feu et reprend son couteau.

"Tu fais quoi ?

-Une potion de récupération. C'est sensé revigorer…

-.. les personnes affaiblis je sais. C'est une potion médicale, pourquoi tu travailles ça ?

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Comme tu as tes raisons pour massacrer ces carapaces ?" _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ?_ Sehun était vraiment las de devoir lutter contre tout aujourd'hui. "Je.. je peux peut-être le faire pendant que .. tu fais autre chose." Sa lassitude devait être visible et après un regard aux carapaces, il se sent prêt à rendre les armes.

Pendant un long moment ils restent silencieux. Junmyeon s'occupe des carapaces et sans ajouter un mot il regarde la suite de la préparation et prend l'initiative de préparer les prochains ingrédients pendant que Sehun s'occupe de les diluer dans la potion. Il leur faut presque une heure avant que les tensions ne retombent et que l'atmosphère paisible de la pièce ne les incite à échanger une conversation qui serait presque cordiale.

"Au fait, tu ne l'as pas dis, qu'est ce que tu fais là. La potion ne doit être filtrée que demain matin, il n'y avait rien à faire ce soir."

Junmyeon hausse les épaules.

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Et tu viens ici quand tu ne peux pas dormir ?

-En fait … oui. C'est étrange je sais mais, c'est plutôt calme ici et j'ai pris l'habitude ces dernières semaines de venir ici quand j'avais à réfléchir.

-À quoi ?"

Junmyeon s'arrête pour se tourner vers Sehun.

"Tu poses beaucoup de questions mais pour l'instant n'a répondu à aucune des miennes." Il reste un instant sans réponses. Sehun continu de tourner son filtre sans rien dire et Junmyeon se dit qu'il a probablement m'y fin à la discussion quand il entend.

"Je m'entraîne pour un concours." La phrase avait été prononcé si bas que Junmyeon ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas tendu l'oreille. Relevant les yeux, leur regard se croise et quelque chose semble se débloquer chez Sehun et il reprend la parole d'un ton plus audible cette fois. "Je postule pour une école de médicomagie et le programme qu'on a en potion n'est pas suffisant pour que je passe les concours d'entrées. J'ai besoin de m'entraîner."

Il ne savait pas lui même pourquoi il se confiait. Probablement avait-il besoin de se libérer d'un poids qui devenait trop lourds pour lui. Il cachait cette information à tout le monde sauf à Kyungsoo, il commençait à être fatigué des mensonges. Il était de plus bien trop tard pour qu'il y réfléchisse plus avant, quel mal y avait-il à ce que le Poufsouffle soit au courant. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait le dire à quelqu'un. En entrant dans ce laboratoire clandestin, l'accord avait été tacite. Tout ce qui se passait et se disait à l'intérieur du laboratoire n'en sortait pas.

"Tu veux être médicomage ?" Il est ramené à la réalité par la voix de Junmyeon qui ne s'était pas détourné et lui faisait toujours face. Sehun hoche simplement la tête. "Je comprends." Et sur cette simple affirmation une barrière semblait avoir disparu et laissait place à une discussion moins superficielle.

"Et toi ? Pourquoi la potion de vérité.

-J'en ai besoin pour … vérifier un mensonge. Pourquoi tu ne demande pas de l'aide au prof de potion, il pourrait t'aider ?

-J'ai essayé, il refuse. Il veut s'en tenir au programme. J'étais en train de chercher une solution quand tu m'a proposé de venir ici. Je pourrais vraiment l'utiliser pour faire tous mes entraînements ?

-Si tu veux. Je n'ai besoin que du filtre de vérité.

-Mais tu vas avoir tous les ingrédients ? C'est quoi cette seconde réserve ?"

Junmyeon s'agite un instant avant de prendre ce qui a du être une décision difficile vu son expression.

"Je te montrerais. Quand on aura besoin de ce qui n'est pas ici, je t'y emmènerais comme ça tu pourras y aller quand je ne suis pas là.

-Ce filtre doit être vraiment important pour que tu me fasse confiance.

-Oh je ne te fais pas confiance." L'affirmation était sortie toute seule et Junmyeon tente de se rattraper en voyant l'air de Sehun. "Je veux dire, autant pour toi que pour moi, c'est dans notre intérêt que personne ne découvre ce labo, ni les réserves. Je compte sur notre volonté de préservation personnelle. Mais …" il continue d'un ton plus bas ".. oui, c'est important.

-Je comprend."

La discussion se fait moins sérieuse tandis qu'ils terminent la potion et c'est aux premières heures de la journée suivante, éreintés mais satisfaits de leur travail, qu'ils finissent par reprendre le chemin de leur salle commune respective.

En regagnant sa chambre, Sehun remarque que Kyungsoo est assoupi mais qu'une bougie est restée allumée. L'éteignant, il essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit et se déshabille rapidement avant de se glisser avec bonheur sous les draps.

C'est bien plus tard, mais encore trop tôt à son goût, qu'il émerge et se rend directement dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il y rejoint son meilleur ami qui y est déjà.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi c'est aussi agité ?" Les dimanches matins étaient normalement bien plus calme et Sehun ne comprenait pas d'où venait l'excitation de ses camarades. "C'est un reste du match d'hier ?

-Non, apparement le directeur a quelque chose à nous annoncer. Il vient de demander aux préfets de réunir tout le monde dans la grande salle."

Sehun lève un sourcil surpris mais ne se préoccupe pas trop de la situation et préfère tourner son intérêt vers son assiette. Il faut encore un long moment avant avant que tout le monde ne soit réuni. Les préfets mettent ensuite encore plus de temps à obtenir le silence.

Finalement, c'est la présence du directeur qui se place devant le pupitre qui impose une attention soutenue de la part de tous.

"Je vous ai réuni ce matin pour vous faire une annonce exceptionnelle. Comme vous le savez il existe de nombreuses écoles de magie dans les mondes et il est assez rares qu'elles se mélangent entre elles. Cependant, déroger de temps à la règle n'est pas impossible. Il se trouve qu'une des école se trouve en difficulté et a dû réduire momentanément son nombres d'élèves. Le temps que la situation revienne à la normal et pour que les élèves puissent suivre un cursus des plus classiques, la plupart des écoles se sont portées volontaires pour accueillir quelques pensionnaires supplémentaire. Ainsi donc, dans quelques jours, vous accueillerez une quinzaine de nouveaux camarades qui viendront passer quelques semaines parmi nous. Je compte sur vous pour vous montrer bienveillants et hospitalier."

"C'est quoi cette histoire de nouveaux?"

Kyungsoo hausse les épaules avant de se resservir une part de pudding. "Qu'elle peut bien être la raison qui pousse leur école à fermer ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée Sehun. Et on en saura pas plus tant qu'ils ne seront pas sur place." Il finit par relever son regard pour sonder le visage de son ami. "C'est quoi cette tête ? Au final ça ne change rien qu'il y ait des nouveaux."

Sehun se laisse aller contre le dos de son siège.

"Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas assez dormi et je stress pour les potions, ça joue sur mon humeur.

-Comment ça se passe au fait avec "Kim préfet Poufsouffle" ?

-Tu n'avais pas un surnom plus long ?"

Kyungsoo esquisse un sourire.

"J'aime bien celui-là. Alors ?

-J'y ai passé une partie de la nuit. La potion de récupération est finie. Je m'en suis pas trop mal sorti. Mais c'est une des plus simple et elle m'a demandé pas mal de temps, il faut que j'améliore ma technique de préparation.

-Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Tu sais que Kim ne te fera pas rentrer dans son labo. Non t'inquiètes je m'en charge. Ce qui va poser plus de problème c'est …" Sehun fait un geste d'épaule pour montrer quelque chose derrière lui.

Kyungsoo se penche sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vision.

"Qu'il n'y a plus de pudding ?

-Mais non." Sehun se détourne un peu pour désigner le bout de la table.

"Kim préfet Poufsouffle ?

-Quoi ?

-Il vient dans notre direction et je doutes que ce soit pour moi."

Sehun se retourne vivement. Effectivement Junmyeon marchait à grand pas vers eux. Sehun se retourne vers Kyungsoo et prend un ton plus bas.

"Non je parle de Luhan, il est entré en mode compétition hier soir je vais avoir du mal à m'échapper." Sehun se lève et lance un dernier regard à son ami. "Il va falloir que tu me couvres." Puis, il se détourne pour faire face à Junmyeon.

"Il y a un problème ? C'est le labo ?" Il fait attention de chuchoter pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

"Non. Et pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison en temps normal que tu viennes me parler, on va éveiller les soupçons."

Il ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant Junmyeon conserver son sourire. Peut-être même ce dernier s'élargit-il à sa remarque, _se moquait-il de lui ?_

-Et pourtant, c'est le professeur de botanique qui m'envoie. Il a des livres pour toi."

Sehun le remercie vivement et amorce un mouvement vers la sortie quand il sent une main le retenir.

"Comme tu sera dans l'aile Ouest, attend moi à la sortie des serres il faut que je te montre quelque chose." En voyant l'air surpris de Sehun, il ajoute "et cela ne sert à rien de baisser le ton. Il vaut mieux choisir tes mots. Les autres ont tendance à plus faire attention à une conversation quand elle est murmuré que quand elle paraît lambda."

Sehun a toujours du mal à se faire à l'attitude du Poufsouffle mais en le voyant s'éloigner, il secoue la tête pour le chasser de son esprit et prévient Kyungsoo qui part dans les serres de botaniques.

Depuis quelques semaines, il avait informé de ses professeurs de son intérêts pour la médecine et certains avait décidé de lui donner un coup de pouce en lui conseillant certains ouvrage ou quelques heures supplémentaires en tutorat. Il se sentait surchargés d'avance mais était tout de même conscient des opportunités qui se présentaient à lui. Les semaines prochaines allaient être difficiles mais il tiendrait bon. .

Les couloirs auraient dû être moins bruyant mais l'annonce de la venue des nouveaux étudiants s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Les mêmes mots étaient sur toutes les lèvres et il en était de même chez les Gryffondors.

"Tu penses qu'ils auront notre âges ?"

Baekhyun donne un coup de coude à Jongin.

"Ils viennent d'une école de sorcellerie comme la nôtre, bien sûr qu'ils ont nos âges.

-Je demandais juste. En tout cas j'ai hâte qu'ils arrivent. Tu crois qu'on pourra refaire un nouveau tournoi de Quidditch.

-Jongin ! Ils ne sont qu'une quinzaine." Cette fois-ci c'était au tour de Chanyeol de le reprendre.

"C'est suffisant pour faire une équipe.

-Ils ne sont peut-être pas tous joueurs et puis … tu ne penses vraiment qu'au Quidditch. On a gagné un match hier, ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Ça l'aurait été si on l'avait vraiment fêté. La soirée avait à peine commencé que je me suis retrouvé tout seul."

Baekhyun lève tout de suite deux mains innocentes.

"J'étais avec Jongdae. Ma soirée appartient au perdants, comme d'habitude." Puis il se tourne vers Chanyeol. "Mais, tu n'y étais pas ?

-Il m'a abandonné !" Jongin avait sur le visage cette moue boudeuse qui pouvait faire flancher n'importe qui mais à ce moment l'attention de Chanyeol était tourné vers Baekhyun.

"J'étais crevé, je me suis couché tôt.

-Menteur !" Jongin ne voulait décidément pas laisser passer l'affaire et Chanyeol se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans son mensonge. "Quand je suis monté tu n'étais pas dans la chambre.

-Oui j'ai pris l'air avant, je ne me sentais pas bien. J'ai dû trop manger au dîner."

Il remarque bien que son mensonge ne passe pas car Baekhyun fronce les sourcils. Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quand une main se glisse le long de son épaule.

Jongdae se laisse tomber à côté de Baekhyun.

"Eh ! Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ?

-Oui, on était en train d'en parler justement." Chanyeol semble un peu trop prompt à souhaiter changer de sujet. Baekhyun conserve un long moment son regard sur lui mais il finit par se détourner car Jongdae demande son attention.

Jongdae propose d'organiser des activités d'intronisation pour faciliter l'accueil et Chanyeol soupire intérieurement de soulagement.

Une fois que l'attention de Baekhyun est toute tournée vers Jongdae, il parvient même à s'éclipser sans que quiconque ne le remarque.

Remontant les escaliers vers son dortoir il se demande s'il ne va pas se recoucher quand un groupe attire son attention.

Deux Serpentard longent le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque. Au passage de Chanyeol l'un d'entre eux s'arrête.

"Leny tu me réserves une place, je vais passer à la volière avant.

-Pas de soucis."

Il leur fait déjà dos mais Chanyeol ralentit subrepticement son pas. S'il n'avait pas tendu l'oreille cela serait peut-être passé inaperçu mais il prend conscience que quelqu'un suit ses pas.

Se détournant, il emprunte un petit couloir qui l'amène à une alcove. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'en tendant la main il en sente une autre contre la sienne.

"En pleine journée, tu n'as pas peur qu'on se fasse prendre."

Chanyeol referme ses bras autour de lui.

"Un dimanche, lendemain de match, on ne va croiser personne dans les couloirs." Il passe une main sous le menton de son compagnon et relevant son visage vers le sien il presse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Cela avait beau faire des mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, il avait toujours cette sensation de satisfaction à chaque baiser. Pourtant, il aurait préféré que tous ces moments ne soient pas volés.

Il fait remonter ses mains au visage de son amant s'en détachant de quelques centimètres seulement.

"Et puis .. on est pas obligé de se cacher.

-Yeol…." le visage se détache du sien, le regard se détourne.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il amenait le sujet. Il en parlait même depuis des mois mais la réponse restait la même.

"Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas.

-On pourrait très bien c'est simplement que tu ne veux pas Soo.

-Et ce serait comment après, être dévisagé tout le temps, les moqueries, les insultes … ? Qui a envie de ça ?

-Ça ne durerait que quelques semaines. Je suis sûr qu'un mois après tout le monde aurait oublié.

-Vraiment ?" Kyungsoo secoue la tête. Ils avaient eu cette discussion tellement de fois. Chanyeol semblait toujours si optimiste. Il était déjà tellement incroyable qu'ils se plaisent mutuellement et que ce qui fut un baiser échangé par hasard ait donné lieu à des mois de relation. "Écoute, je sais que tu penses ce que tu dis mais on a déjà établi la liste des pour et des contre - des dizaines de fois. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir aller à la bibliothèque. Tu veux vraiment en re-parler là maintenant ?"

Chanyeol soupire.

"Pas forcément." Il sait qu'il n'aura pas gain de cause. Et quand Kyungsoo initie de lui-même une nouvelle étreinte, il fait-fi de sa frustration pour se laisser aller dans le moment présent. Il savait avoir des arguments convaincants.

Cela faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que Sehun attendait sur les escaliers de l'aile Ouest. Devait-il vraiment attendre après Junmyeon ? La curiosité était forte pourtant. Pour faire passer le temps, il feuillette les manuels que l'on vient de lui donner et il ne sait pas combien de minutes se sont écoulées quand finalement il voit quelqu'un se tenir en face de lui.

Junmyeon se tenait d'une main sur les hanches.

"Désolé, j'ai été retenu par la prof d'astrologie et après j'ai du attendre que le couloir soit dégagé." Comme Sehun ne répond rien, il continue. "On y va ?" D'un geste, il désigne l'escalier menant aux salles d'astrologie.

"C'est par là qu'on va ?

-Oui, c'est l'aile la moins fréquentée.

-Mais il n'y a rien là haut ?

-Tu vas voir." Le sourire de Junmyeon ne présageait rien de bon mais Sehun le suivi quand même.

Ils gravirent les escaliers menant tout en haut de la tour et Junmyeon prit un virage qui étonna le Serpentard.

"Cet accès est condamné.

-Il l'était. J'ai fais quelques modifications pour assurer le passage mais il valait mieux laisser les panneaux condamnant l'accès. Avec ça, personne n'a l'idée de s'y aventurer."

Sehun fronce les sourcils mais le suit quand même. Il voit avec étonnement Junmyeon se glisser dans un renfoncement derrière la porte. Il s'attendait à se retrouver bloquer ou à se retrouver aux milieux de débris pourtant le chemin avait bel et bien était déblayé et ils longèrent un long couloir, parfois un peu étroit avant d'arriver à une trappe.

Le regard de Sehun est curieux mais Junmyeon y répond avec un simple sourire. Il débloque la trappe à l'aide d'un sort avant de l'ouvrir complètement. Apparement cela mène sur l'extérieur et il saisi la main qui lui est tendue avant de plisser les yeux devant la lumière. Se redressant, il ne peut contenir une expression ébahi devant le spectacle qui s'étale devant ses yeux. Comment … ? Comment avait-il pu mettre tout cela en place ?


End file.
